


Hidden Heart

by Kyokusyuu



Series: Hidden Heart [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: M/M, Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow, 斜线有意义, 药物梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: Snake Eyes被设计吃下了奇怪的药物，突然对师兄有了奇怪的念想（？）成为中立派的Storm Shadow准备搅乱师弟的任务，以此取乐。
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Series: Hidden Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Stage 0.

“这是什么？”粗壮的手指略显笨拙的夹起桌子上盛满红色液体的小瓶子。

“一种精神类药物。小心点，别把它摔碎了大个子。”

“精神类药物？”Roadblock挑起半边眉毛仔细打量起在他手里显得脆弱可笑的玻璃瓶，“看上去不太像什么好东西。”

“现阶段它的确不是什么‘好东西’。”棕发女郎摘下护目镜，看着Roadblock用不怎么温柔的力道把瓶子放到桌子上，“轻点，这可是我们整年的研究成果。”

“你们花了一整年的时间研究出了一瓶番茄汁？”

“你的脑袋里除了M134的弹壳以外一无是处。”棕发女郎有些恼火，“这是吐真剂的雏形。这种简单粗暴的好东西可以用来应付一些武力无法解决的场合。嗨，不要这样看着我，好吧这的确有些卑鄙，可我不觉得G.I.JOE面对的是什么正直高尚的人物。”

“Well，”Roadblock把目光从女郎的脸再次移到瓶子上，“这只是雏形？”

“正确来说，一个另类的产物。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“现有的吐真剂是一种东莨菪碱制成的复合型药物，简单来说就是毒品，小计量的东莨菪碱可以让人进入特殊的镇定状态而下意识的吐露情报。问题是，人的大脑远远比这复杂的多，用东莨菪碱进行麻醉并不能完全保证口供的真实性，反而会扰乱中枢神经对大脑的主导行为，进而产生幻觉。”

“我不觉得我需要上一次毒品课程，简单点，拜托。”

“我们研究的课题是消除新型吐真剂对大脑的损害，不是毒品，而是一种革命性的药物，直接刺激中枢神经………”

Roadblock揉了揉眉心强忍住迅速流失的耐心：“说重点！”

“好吧，我们还没有成功，这只是暂时的……”

“所以，这到底是什么？”

“意外的成果，我们称它为‘本我’——真实的自己。”

“弗洛伊德认为人格或人的精神主要分成三个部分，即本我、自我和超我。潜意识的本我代表思绪的原始程序，其中性欲占主导地位……”

没人会把Roadblock跟文艺兮兮的说教派扯上关系，这两者之间的结合就好比Casu Marzu乳酪一样令人难以下咽——不过也许有些人会觉得他们很美味，当然这不会是G.I.Joe里的成员。

“换句话说，这就是一颗伟哥。”Flint用一个陈述句打断了Roadblock的肉麻演讲。他根本是被实验室里的大话精们荼毒了之后继而转来荼毒他们。Flint的内心奔过了数匹草泥马。

休息室内，除了不明行踪的Snake Eyes以外，都懒懒散散的做着各自的事情。结束了日常的工作和训练，难得不出任务的闲暇时间宝贵的好比Chuck Norris的眼泪。

哦，当然，神出鬼没的Snake Eyes是个例外。

“G.I.Joe的实验室研究出了伟哥？！这可真是创时代的产物……”坐在健身车上的Jaye来回踩着脚轻松的好比田野郊游，她的话引来了一阵哄笑。

“不得不承认我们的研究员是天才。虽然这玩意儿看上去像是普通的维生素。”

“说不定它能让你的老二射上2小时。”

“不用它我也能来个2小时。”

“我对这个表示严重怀疑。”

“Jaye，这是赤裸的嘲讽。”

“谁说不是呢。”Jaye朝Flint抛了个眼神，后者露出了一副‘被深深伤害’了的表情。

“Well，谁愿意躬先士卒来当白老鼠？”Roadblock露出一口白牙，略微上翘的嘴角让这个笑容显得不怀好意，“有人向我保证这个小药丸绝对不会造成任何副作用。”

“想都别想。”Jaye停下踩踏的动作用脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸，断然拒绝。

“Pass.”Flint嘬着运动饮料弹进沙发，“我不需要测试性功能。”

“Joes什么时候沦落成实验班的测试对象了？”

“他们向我解释了用途，我个人觉得很有意思。”

“找Snake Eyes吧。”Flint毫无廉耻的出卖战友，“他看上去是我们里面最需要这方面指导的家伙。”上帝作证，他除了没听过Snake Eyes说话以外，的确也没听说过他有那方面的需求。

全身包裹的过于严实的黑忍者不曾表露任何七情六欲，完美的任务机器，Flint一度怀疑他到底是不是人类。

Roadblock摸着下巴看上去好像有点动容。

Joes中间，Snake Eyes的确是上好的实验对象。他冷静，强大，朴实，仿佛任何东西都不足以摧毁他坚定的意志力。

“这会影响任务。”Jaye试图打消他们可怕的想法。她突然觉得这群同她出生入死的战友有着超乎想像的幼稚。

“这不会。”Roadblock咧着嘴摆手，“因为，这并不是真正意义上的‘吐真剂。”


	2. Stage 1.

生活还在继续。

即使突然有颗陨石袭击地球，或者是朝鲜发射核武器成功引发了第三次世界大战，生活也还是要继续。

想当然，上述的两种情况都没有发生。

是的，什么都没有发生。

别问Roadblock他们是怎么把那颗红色药丸装进了Snake Eyes的肚子里，只要想，他们有无数种办法完成这个看似不可能的任务。毕竟再怎么无坚不摧，黑忍者也还是个有血有肉的活人，他一样需要睡觉，吃饭，喝水。

没错，把药丸混在食物里，最通俗的做法不是么？

可惜之后的几天让Flint感觉他和Roadblock被实验班的那群大话精彻底的耍了。

想象中的场景并有没出现，没有脸红（这个他确信看不到），没有连射2小时的老二，没有凌乱的床单，没有失控，没有异常，甚至连对方走路的姿势都没有任何改变。

什么都没有。

也许因为Snake Eyes是个忍者，他有什么特殊的技能可以抑制或者排出药物。

又或者是他们蹩脚的下药手段被Snake Eyes发现了，他根本就没有吃下那颗药丸。

Flint持续观察了Snake Eyes好几天，想从对方黑色的护目镜背后看出任何，哪怕是一点蛛丝马迹。

然而除了再次被黑忍者一丝不苟的敬业精神感动之外毫无所获。

持续观察的第五天之后，Flint终于放弃了。

于是这个心血来潮的实验逐渐被众人遗忘在了脑后。

Storm Shadow推开酒吧的玻璃门。

比起那些人潮汹涌音响震天的地方，这里安静的可以说有些异常。

耳边回荡着叫不出名字英文的老歌，稀稀拉拉的客人散乱的坐在房间各处的沙发椅上。

这真是个交换情报的好地方，Storm Shadow挑了一个角落的位置坐下来，瞧瞧他那接头人的品位。

即便酒吧里的客人并不是很多，Storm Shadow一身纯白的刺眼打扮还是替他招来了不少的眼光。

他巡视了一遍店里的情况，脑中很快浮现出了建筑物的简单平面结构，当他的眼神和一个棕发壮汉的笑容撞上的时候，平面图立刻转化成了无数尖锐的线条。

他抿紧了嘴，无视对方暗示性的挑逗，转开了视线。

毫无节操观念的白种人。他在心里嘲讽到。

独自无聊的坐了一阵，他的接头人还是没有出现，倒是吧台后面的侍者端着一杯橘红色的饮料放到他面前。

“那位先生替您叫的，Sex on the Beach。”

Storm Shadow的脸有一瞬间的抽搐，然后放松下来，他拿起酒杯朝棕发壮汉举了举，露出一个笑容。

对方立刻从位置上站起来，移步到他身边。

“一个人？”壮汉在他身侧落座，自然的把手放到他的大腿上，Storm Shadow没有答话，只是嘬了一口透明橘色的鸡尾酒。

味道还不错。

壮汉将他的沉默当作了含蓄或者羞涩，胆子也大了起来。

他侧过头贴着Storm Shadow的耳朵：“听说亚洲人操起来又紧又滑，不知道是不是真的。”

“你要试试看吗？”Storm Shadow终于开口，他放下杯子，起身走向酒吧的后门。

如他所料，后面的确是一条暗巷。

所有的酒吧后门都他妈的是条暗巷，毫无创意。

壮汉跟着他走进一个黑暗的死角：“没想到你挺开放。”他伸手把Storm Shadow推到墙上，摸了摸对方的脸调笑。

Storm Shadow的白西装在没有灯光的夜里泛着诡异的冷色调，壮汉伸手想要去解他的领扣，却突然感觉下体一凉。

他奇怪的低头审视自己的裆部，那里开始涌出粘稠的液体，还没等他意识到疼痛放声尖叫，Storm Shadow已经先一步用拳头击上他的喉咙，打断了他咽喉里的软骨。

壮汉一手抓着喉咙一手捂着下体，跪倒在地上，发出嘶嘶的气流声。

“谢谢你跪在地上给我唱歌，很可惜我不能接受。”Storm Shadow把短刀收进袖口，整了整衣领，“而且你唱的可真难听。”他用皮鞋尖端轻易的让男人仰躺在水泥路上，当他发现白色的皮革沾上了几滴猩红，便用男人的衣服仔细的抹去了。

“或许下次你应该换个方式，”他盯着壮汉因为大量失血而涣散的眼瞳，“哦，我忘了，你没有下次了。”

他居高临下的露出一个笑容，转身走回酒吧里，他原先落座的地方留下了一个暗号，和一个被喝空了的鸡尾酒玻璃杯。

Storm Shadow推开酒吧的玻璃门。

夜风吹在皮肤上的湿度让他很满意。

他觉得他有必要换一个接头人了。

  
循着留下的暗号，Storm Shadow轻松的得到了他想要的情报。

他没有回下榻的酒店，而是直接去到了他那接头人匿藏的小公寓。

当他的刀刺进那名可怜男人的脖子利索的向另一边划过去时，他突然想起了他的兄弟。

嗨，这可不是一个用来思念的好时机，Storm Shadow提醒自己，但是Snake Eyes的滑稽头罩就这么毫无预警的闯进了他的脑袋里。

他不想承认他有一瞬间后悔杀了他的接头人，仔细想想他好像没有犯什么错误，他只是迟到了那么几分钟而已。

Storm Shadow讨厌不守时的家伙，这是他身为刺杀忍者的职业病，他需要精准，迅速，毫不拖泥带水，不然他现在已经躺在泥巴下面变成养蘑菇的肥料了。

可是迟到这个理由似乎不足以判人死刑。

那么因为他的迟到导致他被人调戏毁了他整晚的好心情呢？

脑袋里的Snake Eyes皱起了眉头，Storm Shadow看不见Snake Eyes始终隐藏在面罩后的表情，但是他确定他的兄弟一定朝他不满的皱起了眉头。

滥杀无辜。

这又关你什么事！

Storm Shadow赌气的朝地上冷透了的尸体又戳了一刀，然后觉得自己像个神经病。

从他手刃了Zartan，洗脱了自己杀害叔父的嫌疑以来，事情就开始朝预料以外的方向发展了。先是那个笑起来像拍牙膏广告的光头邀请他加入G.I.Joe，然后是恨不得让他死在太平洋里的他那正义的师弟用各种方式向他表示了歉疚。

是的，歉疚，该死的歉疚！

他一点都不需要这种娘娘腔的玩意儿！

他宁愿他们好好的干上一架，像以前一样，恨不得把对方的肠子从腹腔里掏出来。他的好兄弟会一直暴露在阳光的圣恩下，而他则永远沉匿在黑暗里当一个透明残忍的白幽灵。

不是像现在这样，刻骨的仇恨奄奄一息，更恢复不了往昔的情义，关系变得别扭又古怪。

他静静站立了一会儿，让负面情绪把他脑袋里的黑衣忍者冲刷出去，就在他快要成功的时候，口袋里的通讯器发出刺耳的滴滴声。

“Shit！”

他大声咒骂，把口袋里的通讯器掏出来，然后他看到了一条从他兄弟那里发出的信息。


	3. Stage 2.

Snake Eyes觉得自己有些不对劲，到底是哪里不对劲，他也说不上来。

他和平时一样有条不紊的完成Joe的任务，有规律的进行体能和忍术的训练，偶尔也会和Joe的成员来一场无伤大雅的比试。

但是他确实有些不对劲，特别是听到他兄弟的名字时。

他知道General Colton有意邀请他的师兄加入G.I.Joe，所以他比往常更多的听到他师兄的名字从队友的嘴巴里说出来。

Storm Shadow。

他从未恨过他的师兄，即使岚影里的所有人都固执的认为他背叛了自己的家族，亲手谋杀了他的叔父，他也从未恨过他。

他承认，他曾以为Storm Shadow杀害了Hard Master，当他得知真相后，他有多么庆幸多年以来加诸于他师兄身上的全部都是一场误会。

他以为自此他们可以冰释前嫌做回一对真正的手足，可惜他的师兄似乎并不这么想。

他给他的师兄发过几条信息，对方都没有回复。

他知道他的兄弟不可能轻易原谅他，在Storm Shadow逃离岚影的这段日子里，仇恨支配着他所有的感情，如果Storm Shadow不再恨他，那他必定会失去他应该前进的方向。

Snake Eyes发现他花了太多时间去思考Storm Shadow的事情，这个名字甚至成为了一个催眠暗示。只要有人在他的面前提起Storm Shadow，他的脑海里瞬间就会浮现出黑发男人略带嘲讽的面孔，这个幻象在他的脑袋里越来越具体，直到成为了一个立体图像。

这个立体的幻象又逐渐随着他的渴望而转变——他的师兄赤裸着上身冲他笑，笑容是一贯的不羁，湿漉漉的黑色头发黏在脸上，水渍顺着他结实有致的肌肉线条往下滴落，滑过他紧窄的腰消失在挂在胯骨上的裤子里……那条裤子看上去摇摇欲坠，仿佛随时会掉下来——Snake Eyes被自己的想像震住了，他无法理解为什么他会开始幻想Storm Shadow的裸体。

  
这不合时宜。

他正在执行任务，蹲在一家高级会所隐蔽的角落里观察底下的一举一动。这次的任务目标是一个美籍犹太财阀，曾经大量向中东地区输出战争军备，此时他正在富丽堂皇的大厅里跟一名红发美人调情，再过10分钟他就会跟澳大利亚的军火贩子接头。

自从澳大利亚政府在昆士兰洲发现大量的铀矿后，联合国便将视线集中到了这个作为英国联邦的南半球最大国家。

铀——一种高强度的放射性金属，核的基础原料。作为燃料，它可以给人类带来无穷无尽的能源；作为武器，它则能轻易毁掉我们赖以生存的世界。

为了稳定风口上的世界性核问题，澳大利亚总理下达了禁采令，禁止开采和出口铀矿。然而禁采令不过维持了短短的23年，便宣告终结。

大量的铀被开采提炼，成为了非法军火商眼中的大肥肉。

 _“接头人出现。”_ Lady Jaye的声音从耳朵里的通信器传来， _“他会在2分钟后到达你的监视地点。”_

Snake Eyes把视线转向大厅的入口处，如同Lady Jaye的报告一般，领头的白种男性从门口走进来，后面跟着两名保镖。

Snake Eyes有一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他看到了他的幻象，他看到了Storm Shadow。

  
Storm Shadow站在镜子前整理仪容，窗外是一片一望无际的大海。

昆士兰的秋季相当柔和，这个有大半部分位于热带的地区即使是冬天都暖和的让人嫉妒。

Storm Shadow很享受从落地窗外面吹进来的海风，淡淡的海腥味让他的心情平和，这栋位于黄金海岸的出租度假公寓拥有极好的视野，27楼的高度能让他一览金色绸缎一般蜿蜒的沙滩和被阳光晒得透蓝的大海。

他的新雇主可真大方不是么。Storm Shadow忍不住想吹几声赞美的口哨。

他可不是个会赞美的人，他天生刻薄，骨子里傲慢。

不过现下他心情很好，他不在意赞美一下这蓝天碧海，他望着镜子里的自己，笑了出来。当然这个笑容不是赐给窗外好看的风景，而是给他那小小的恶作剧。

他和Cobra决裂之后一度非常无聊，除了接些暗杀任务之外生活枯燥无味。他不想加入G.I.Joe，他打从心里觉得自己不适合做个好人，Snake Eyes带着面具的脸再次突兀的闯进他的脑海，他发觉他对他兄弟的回忆只有那个可笑的面具，他记得Snake Eyes童年时的模样，却实在无法把那个软软的小脸和如今的面具男联系到一起。

也许他长残了，Storm Shadow在心里吐槽。

他的手机发出了一阵急促的震动，提醒他时间快到了。

他在床上摊开的几条领带里犹豫了一阵，停在黑色的手最终还是挑出了另一条血红色的。修长的手指熟练的在脖子上打了个好看的结，套上白色的西装外套，满意的盯着镜子里一身白仅有领口一点红的装扮。

满分。

他知道他的老板是这次G.I.Joe任务的目标之一，他也知道执行这次任务的是他的师弟。

他什么都知道，所以他才会在这里。

他把手机装进西装裤袋子里，满怀期待地与他的雇主会合。


	4. Stage 3.

Storm Shadow跟着他的雇主来到约定的地点。

昆士兰洲的亚裔并不少见，但是这间会员制的高级会所似乎是个只为上流社会的白人量身打造的，Storm Shadow觉得自己像是动物园里的猴子被来自四面八方的视线全方位观赏。

“想不到你找了个亚洲人当保镖。”搂着红发美人的财阀从沙发里起身跟军火商握手，视线却大刺刺的上下打量着Storm Shadow。

哈，这个家伙的语气好像忘记了犹太人曾经被白人屠杀的历史。Storm Shadow暗暗冷笑，要玩种族歧视你还不够格，等下我就送你下地狱跟几十年前的族人团聚。面对犹太财阀赤裸裸的凝视，Storm Shadow完美的控制自己的脸皮露出一个谦逊的微笑。

“你可不要小看我的人。”

这还像句人话。

“误会，我从不怀疑你看人的眼光。”

别急，等你死之前我会给你机会怀疑整个世界。

“来吧，我订了房间，上去慢慢谈。”财阀搂着姑娘做了一个请的手势。

  
Storm Shadow以一个手臂的距离跟在军火商的身后，他暗地里迅速观察了整个大厅，没有发现可疑之处，但他肯定他的兄弟正躲在某个角落监视着这里的一举一动。

忍者知道怎么隐藏自己，Snake Eyes那么聪明，一定能猜出他的意图。

从大厅转移到包厢内，门关上的一瞬间，Storm Shadow快要抑制不住自己的兴奋。

他的刀正紧贴着他的背脊蠢蠢欲动，他同他的猎物一起被困在这个狭小的空间里无处可逃，他将抢先一步干掉他兄弟盯上的目标，但他不会这么轻易让游戏结束。

Storm Shadow的速度很快，像一阵风。

他左手袖口里的手里剑无声无息地插入军火商另一个保镖的后脑里，右手抽出了背后的太刀，他瞄准了财阀身边的红发美人，他不想女人高分的贝尖叫引起其他人的注意，所以他打算先解决她，他移到女人身边，准备让她闭嘴。

惊慌失措的女人胡乱拍打着反击，这反而让她差点把手指断送在Storm Shadow的刀刃下，Storm Shadow动作流畅地把握刀的手背到身后，用手刀把惊恐的女人击晕了过去。

这个短暂的停顿足够剩下的两个家伙掏出枪指着他。

财阀手里的枪口对准Storm Shadow的脑袋，转而朝军火商戏谑道：“我确实小看了你的人，不过你的眼光真不咋的。”

“我以为他是为钱卖命，没想到还有其他原因。”军火商的枪口对准了他的另一边脑袋，“我想你不介意在你的脑袋开花之前告诉我们你的主人是谁？”

Storm Shadow思量了一下自己的处境，这两个人都是狡猾的老狐狸，他们并不进入他的攻击范围，只是伸长手臂用枪抵着他的脑袋。他们一左一右夹击着他，Storm Shadow思考着他同时用刀解决两个人有多大的存活几率。他可以放低身体用刀解决一个，然后用腿踢倒一个，他默默计算了一下距离，悲哀的发现自己要是再长高10厘米应该能完成这个自救动作。

该死的人种差异！

他的脑袋运转的飞快，试图寻找另一条出路，但那两个用枪指着他的恶棍似乎没什么耐心。

军火商调整了持枪的角度，对准了他的膝盖，“小家伙，也许废掉你的一条腿，能让你想起些什么？”

Storm Shadow捏紧了握刀的手，他没有时间了，只能赌一赌。

枪声响起的一瞬间Storm Shadow挥出了手里的太刀，他迅速移动了位置，堪堪躲过了射向他腿脚的子弹，刀尖准确无误地划开了军火商的脖子，他蹲下身体，使另一边的犹太财阀需要花些时间才能再次瞄准他，他用手撑着包厢的地毯借力尽可能的伸长他的腿扫向财阀。

他失误了，他忘了这该死的地毯会曾加他的摩擦力，他以一个狼狈的姿势踹了个空，摔在地上，而财阀却因为他蹩脚的袭击倒了下去——眉心中间多了一个洞。

OH，Very Nice！Storm Shadow感觉自己的头发快要因为怒气全部竖起来了，他慢吞吞地从地上爬起来，如果此时地上出现一个洞，他会毫不犹豫的钻进去！

他的师弟，他那好心的，拯救他于水火之中的师弟，从窗台外面翻了进来。

在关键时刻出现的Snake Eyes救了他的命，但Storm Shadow一点都不感谢他。

他宁愿相信耶稣是女的，地球是方的，动物园的猩猩会背九九乘法表，他也不相信Snake Eyes会这么凑巧刚好出现，他绝对一早就埋伏在了外面，看了半天的戏。

“满意你看到的么？”Storm Shadow一屁股坐进沙发里，怒视着黑衣忍者。

被询问的一方像根黑色塑胶棍一样的矗立着，没有回应，要不是他身上挂着刀枪，还真像一座廉价毫无品味的雕像。

Storm Shadow翻了个白眼：“你的手跟你的声带一样残废了吗？见到久别重逢的兄弟连一个像样的招呼都不打么？”他才不是真心要他那闷骚师弟跟他Say Hi，他只是控制不住自己的嘴。

Storm Shadow又等了一会儿，黑色塑料雕像依旧没有移动的意思。对牛弹琴，他在心里啐了一句，起身仔细搜索起地上的两句尸体。

他找的很仔细，不放过任何可能藏匿东西的地方，却一无所获。

希望你们别把东西藏在你们的屁眼里！Storm Shadow的火气很大，粗鲁的撕开两具尸体的上衣用手指一寸一寸抚摸他们的皮肤。

终于，他在军火商的手臂内侧摸到一小块有别其他皮肤的突起，他施加压力，撕开了那层肉色的皮肤。那是层假皮肤，上面黏了块纳米芯片，搜缴的战利品终于让Storm Shadow的心情好了一些。他瞥了一眼一动不动的Snake Eyes，在想要用什么办法把芯片顺利带出去。这是Snake Eyes的任务，他不会这么轻易让他带着芯片大摇大摆的离开。

他站在Snake Eyes的对面，握着他的刀，随时准备好跟他的兄弟战上一场。他一点点靠近Snake Eyes，这家伙今天出奇的安静，他把情绪全数藏在护目镜后面，Storm Shadow猜不到他在想些什么，这让Storm Shadow很不爽。他把刀架在了Snake Eyes的脖子上轻轻划开了对方的制服，企图挑起他的反应，他们僵持了一阵，Storm Shadow最先败下阵来。

他收起刀，怀疑G.I.Joe派出了一个Snake Eyes的仿真复制人，他擦过他兄弟身边，准备从窗口跳出去。

此时Snake Eyes才动起来，迅速抓住Storm Shadow的手臂，制止了他的动作。

Storm Shadow叹口气，他知道Snake Eyes不会轻易放弃。

Snake Eyes盯着他，确切的是盯着他手里的纳米芯片，Storm Shadow突然升起一股坏心。他和Snake Eyes虽然彼此仇恨但从小一起长大，G.I.Joe的生涯磨练出了Snake Eyes一板一眼的军人作风，他多少还是能揣测些他兄弟的脾性。

Storm Shadow举起手把指间小巧的纳米芯片在对方的护目镜前晃了晃，然后放进了自己的嘴里，还朝对方挑衅的扬了扬眉。

Snake Eyes抓住他的手臂放松了些，Storm Shadow肯定那面具底下的表情一定非常精彩，他勾起嘴角洋洋得意的笑起来。

没等他得意完，他的兄弟就用力把他推到最近的墙上，粗鲁的用下半身抵住他的肚子，把他死死困在墙壁和胸膛之间。

Storm Shadow哼了一声，他的刀鞘因为冲击力陷入他背后的肌肉里，牵扯到了之前留下的老伤，坚硬的金属壳压迫着他的脊椎，非常不好受。怒火一下子被疼痛点燃，他试图屈起膝盖拉开两人的距离，却被更用力的压回去。这个姿势使他无法抽出背后的太刀，他转而去拿藏在袖子里的短刃，立刻被Snake Eyes看穿，这下他连两只手都被控制住了。

他的兄弟太了解他会把武器藏在哪里，也许下次他该考虑换个地方。要不是约会地点在高级会所，特质西装能藏下的装备有限，他也不至于这么丢人！

“你想怎样？”Storm Shadow含着芯片含糊不清地说，“信不信我现在就把它吞下去？这样你就得割开我的肚子把它取出来。”

Snake Eyes用一只手握住他师兄的腕骨，直接举过他的头顶，Storm Shadow很不舒服，上臂过度的伸展使肌肉产生撕拉般的酸楚。

Snake Eyes的另一只手解开下半脸的面罩，这可不像他的作风。

Storm Shadow愣神的盯着对方刚毅的下巴线条，同记忆中一样苍白的肤色上有隐隐剃须后的痕迹，他有多少年没见过他兄弟的样子了？

他的脑袋乱糟糟的，然后Snake Eyes压上来吻住了他的嘴唇。


	5. Stage 4.

他的兄弟压着他，下身紧贴在他的腹部，膝盖顶着他的腿，他的手被禁锢在头顶，这是一个标准的侵犯动作。

Snake Eyes确实在这么做，吻上来的时候甚至有些急切，这完全不符合他兄弟的性格，Storm Shadow不明白自己为什么还再试图分析他兄弟的行为模式。

Snake Eyes知道他会反抗，当然，他会的，Storm Shadow恨不得用刀把他剐成碎片。

但他现在完全动不了，所以这一切都是预谋？

他兄弟的嘴唇炙热干燥，粗糙的唇纹摩擦的他有些发痒，很快对方就伸出舌头来回扫着他的唇瓣，唾液让他们贴合的地方变得湿润柔软，Snake Eyes试图把舌头挤进他的嘴里，Storm Shadow怎么可能让他轻易得逞，他死死抿住他的防线，迫使Sanke Eyes转而认真对待他藏不起来的地方。

嘴唇的敏感度高的惊人，Storm Shadow第一次因为一个吻而浑身颤抖，Snake Eyes舔过的地方钻心似的发麻，只是片刻的松懈，灵活的舌尖就伸了进来，Storm Shadow思考着要不要把他兄弟的舌头咬断，让他成为一个真正的哑巴。

仿佛洞悉了他心里的意图，Snake Eyes的手环上来扣住了他的咽喉迫使Storm Shadow放弃了那个想法，任由他的兄弟吻他。

说实话，他以为他的兄弟会是个处男，他想像不出Snake Eyes穿着这套紧身衣跟女人翻云覆雨的场景。

但这个吻并不生涩，除却对象的因素，可以说相当不错。

也许他参加了什么特殊性癖好者俱乐部。Storm Shadow在这个时候都摒弃不了他的天生毒舌。

当Snake Eyes放开他的时候，他有些失神了，原来忍者的极限训练还能用在这种地方。

他大口的喘气，突然发现嘴里的某样东西不见了。

该死的！

Storm Shadow迅速抽出他的刀，Snake Eyes已经跨上窗台跳了出去。

Mother Fucker！他那正派的一如禁欲主义者的师弟真的为了完成任务而来吻他！

“好样的！给我记着！”Storm Shadow用力擦着嘴唇朝迅速消失在视野里的黑色背影大吼。

他气急败坏地转身，随即发现，那个被他打晕的红发美人从包厢里消失了。

Snake Eyes逃一样的离开了那间屋子。

他引以为豪的自制力在看到Storm Shadow的一瞬间彻底瓦解了，有什么怪异的不可抵挡的东西控制住了他的大脑，叫他无法冷静下来思考。特别是当Storm Shadow把芯片放进嘴里时那副倨傲的表情，他的防护被击垮了，欲望像粘稠的液体瞬间充满他的血管。他试图压抑，他用了所有的意志与那团盘踞在他身体里见不得光的渴望纠缠，他最终禁受不起诱惑，那属于Storm Shadow的冷冽的带刺的诱惑。

直到Lady Jaye的声音从耳朵里的通信器里传出来，他才想起他的任务，这个绝无仅有的失控让Sanke Eyes羞愧。他用舌头取回Storm Shadow藏在舌底的芯片，不敢去看他兄弟的表情，迅速撤离。暂时被理智困住的欲望时不时窜出来喧嚣，那个欲望告诉他，他多么喜欢Storm Shadow的味道。

他到底是怎么了？

Snake Eyes回到G.I.Joe设在布里斯班的临时指挥中心，上缴了那片在他看来有些暧昧的芯片，这个任务比预计花了更长的时间，好在任务完成了，没人问Snake Eyes因为什么耽误了这么久，这让他松了口气。

技术人员忙于破解那片芯片，分析已经死去的军火商会将非法铀矿藏在什么地方。他们的目标都是些小心谨慎的家伙，芯片的破译需要耗时更久，Snake Eyes找了一个无人的角落盘腿坐下，希望打坐能让他恢复平静。

他调整呼吸缓慢放松进入虚无的状态，这种连带肉体都消失的感觉让他安心，他一动不动的坐着直到技术人员喜悦的呼声把他拉回现实。

“成功了！”戴着眼镜的技术人员舒展着上肢靠进椅背里，“资料很完整，有所有我们想知道的信息，可是很遗憾，这依旧不是个好消息。”

“什么意思？”

“以这块小东西提供给我们的信息来分析，那批铀矿在两人到达交易地点的时候就被运送了出去。”

“我们被耍了！这场交易只是个幌子？！”

“不尽然，幌子不会把这么重要的信息带在身上，故意让我们发现。”

“他们会面的目的很可能是交换铀矿下一步被运送的地点，而不是最先我们认为的那样。”

“Snake，你有没有在交易的现场发现什么异常情况？”Roadblock把脸转向沉默的忍者。

Snake Eyes仔细的思考了一会儿，比出了几个手势。

“看来我们的确忽略了一些小细节。”Roadblock说，“货物被送到了哪里？”

“根据资料显示，货物被送到了孟买。”


	6. Stage 5.

Storm Shadow回到他在黄金海岸租住的公寓，他的雇主死了，好在之前他就得到了一笔不小的雇佣费用，澳币最近的势头挺猛，他开始认真考虑在这个热带岛国购买一个度假屋的可能性。

他脱掉西装外套，把武器全数扔到床上，走出阳台在木质椅子上坐下，海风把他的头发吹的乱糟糟，却吹醒了他的脑袋。

他相当在意那个女人，她的消失意味着事情并不简单，原本单纯的铀矿买卖可能藏有些小秘密，相信Snake Eyes拿走的芯片让G.I.Joe那边掌握了更多的情报。

他的一时大意破坏了他的计划，想当然他会把这笔帐通通算到他兄弟的头上。

下次见面的时候必定要加倍的讨回来！Storm Shadow下意识的摸了摸嘴唇，然后愤怒的把黑忍者只戴半边面罩的脸丢出脑袋。

他需要更多的线索，最好能赶在G.I.Joe之前找到铀矿所在的地点。他决定在天黑之后潜入军火商的别墅里，看看能不能收集到有用的资料，军火商的死必定让他的根据地守备森严，但不入虎穴焉得虎子不是么。

现在，他要先安抚一下饥肠辘辘的肚子。

Storm Shadow到附近的商业街逛了一圈，他换了套休闲的打扮，看上去就像普通的游客。他依旧是一身白，性格里的固执和挑剔让他异常迷恋这种极端，他想起Jinx一度嘲讽他有洁癖，他不否认在精神层面上是有些，他讨厌混乱，他有很强的控制欲，虽然这跟洁癖完全是两码子事情。

他找了家街边的Cafe坐下，享用了简单的午餐和之后的甜点，他同热情的女服务生调情了几句，焦糖和奶油的淡淡香气配合午后的阳光十分惬意，他慵懒的舒展四肢，如同满足的猫咪。

太阳逐渐沉入海平线的另一头，艳丽的晚霞由红变灰，Storm Shadow换上忍者服带上面罩，他去公寓地下室的停车场偷了辆车，他懂得怎么避开大楼里的摄像头，不让自己暴露，住进来的第一天他就对整幢楼的探头分布了如指掌。他要感谢淳朴的澳村人民没有给他们的轿车安装复杂的防盗系统。

驱车来到军火商的海边别墅，战争给这位不法商人带来了巨额的利益，让他有闲情逸致把老巢建在海崖的顶上。Storm Shadow把车藏在树丛里，茂密的树木很好的给他做了掩护，他无声无息地靠近月光下沉寂漆黑的建筑物，并没有发现预想中的守卫。

他一路畅通无阻地潜进了军火商的书房，在他桌上的电脑里找到了想要的资料。

太安静也太简单了，Storm Shadow把U盘塞进口袋里，本能感到强烈的违和。他走到窗边，挑起窗帘的一角往外张望，外面茂密的丛林阻挡了月亮微弱的光线显得死气沉沉，黑暗中慢慢浮现出几个细小的光点，并以非常快的速度朝房子所在的位置飘过来，Storm Shadow认出了那是什么，他的身体迅速作出反应朝后跑去，书房的另一头同样是挂着窗帘的落地窗，然而那窗户的外面是直冲大海的峭壁。

跳进海里总比被炸死来的好些吧。Storm Shadow举起手护住头部没有任何犹豫的直接撞破玻璃跳了出去，几乎是同一时间，身后的别墅在震耳的爆炸声中淹没在绚丽的火光里。

爆炸产生的冲击力把Storm Shadow往预计的位置推前了更多，他朝岩壁射出了袖子里的钩绳，然后重重的撞在了凹凸不平的石头上。衣服被尖锐的岩石刮破了不少，有些甚至刺破了他的皮肤，他离脚底下的大海相距不远，拍击卷起的浪珠溅到他身上，他闻到了海水和血混杂的腥味。

他攀住岩壁快速向上爬动，很庆幸自己没掉进水里，虽然他不担心被海水打败，他可是有过从北冰洋底逃生的经历，但是海底下的暗涌不会让他捞到什么好果子吃。

他回到地面迅速躲进树丛里，果然，那个永远邋里邋遢没个正经的鞘翅目昆虫正靠着他那辆破铜烂铁抽着烟欣赏自己的杰作，Storm Shadow朝那个方向扔了个飞镖，他故意仍偏了，目的是引起男人的注意。

“哇哦，看看我的运气，在这里都能遇见老朋友。”Firefly用惊讶的表情注视着从树后走出来的Storm Shadow，“伙计，你看上去可不太好。”

“别跟我演重逢老友记，收起你那可笑的表情。”鞘翅目昆虫男的出现告诉Storm Shadow这场游戏里Cobra也参了一脚，今晚的收获可真不小。

“别这么无情，Cobra Commander一直在找你，而你扔掉了Cobra的通讯器。”Firefly发誓他不讨厌Storm Shadow，但他讨厌他的职业，忍者匿藏踪迹的手段太高超，害他花费了大把时间来寻找他。

Storm Shadow冷笑了一声：“你觉得我会留着那个东西好让你们来干掉我？”

“所以，你真的准备跟你的小师弟双宿双飞了？”放大的笑容让男人脸上的刀疤以奇怪的角度扭曲在一起。

Storm Shadow用一枚手里剑回答了他的问题，他现在极度不想听到有关他兄弟的任何话题。

Firefly摸了摸脸颊上被划开的小伤口，几只发亮的机械小虫子停在了Storm Shadow的肩膀上，Storm Shadow抓起其中一只从中间把它拦腰分成两半。

“告诉过你温柔点，那可是我的孩子。”

Storm Shadow没理会，依法炮制又干掉了另一只。

Firefly不再制止他，叼着烟的嘴微微上扬，他悠哉的吐出一口烟：“想问我什么尽管问吧。”

鞘翅目昆虫不按常理出牌的烂性子一直以来都讨不了Storm Shadow的欢心，永远讨不了。

“那个女人是Cobra的人吧？”其实Storm Shadow是想问那个女人究竟看到了多少他和Snake Eyes的好戏，不过无论答案如何她都要付出点代价。

“没错”Firefly爽快的承认了，他转了转眼珠，扔掉手里的烟头，“回来Cobra吧，Storm Shadow。”

“我拒绝。”

“好吧。”Firefly没想过他能得到肯定的答复，“你还有什么要问的？”

“没了。”Storm Shadow皱紧眉心，“你可以滚了。”

Firefly耸耸肩，跨上了他的摩托车：“希望下次我们能有个愉快的会面，前搭档。”

“希望下次能看到你的脑袋，只有脑袋。”Storm Shadow回嘴。

而今晚他会在他租住的公寓里见到红衣忍者，Storm Shadow在心里想。


	7. Stage 6.

Storm Shadow简单的收拾了一下行李，其实也没什么可收拾的，他的随身物品无非就是些刀具。拿起床头柜上的墨镜，昆士兰的太阳真够猛烈，才住了几天他的肤色又变深了点，戴上墨镜的Storm Shadow再次欣赏了一下窗外的风景，有些可惜，他还挺喜欢这儿的。

踢开挡住去路的红衣忍者尸体，Storm Shadow走出房间，仔细地关上了门。

他耍了些小手段搞到了一架私人飞机，他前雇主的名字在这种事情上还是相当好用的。他顺着情报里的地点追到了印度孟买的港口，可惜那批铀矿已经被卸下运走了。Storm Shadow吃不准这批货物是不是被G.I.Joe抢先缴获了，他在人声沸鼎的港口站了一会儿，然后闪身躲进了一个铺位的帘子后面，他看到了Roadblock在阳光底下发亮的大光头，健壮的大个子穿着俗气的花衬衫脖子上还挂了条不伦不类的金链子，看来品位不在特工的考核范围内。

G.I.Joe还没有找到那批铀矿，但Storm Shadow从军火商电脑里取得的情报到这里就断了，铀矿下一步被运送的地点会是哪里？是留在了孟买，还是转手去了其他国家？

Storm Shadow花了一分钟的时间做决定，他跟在Roadblock的身后穿过几条街，来到了一块堆放集装箱的空地。他发现G.I.Joe把临时指挥中心设在了其中一个集装箱内，他等了5分钟，才小心翼翼地靠近那个集装箱，透过门缝看见指挥部里只有Roadblok和一名负责电脑的情报人员，他没有停留太久，这点时间足够他从两人的谈话里筛选出他要的东西。

Storm Shadow得到了一个名字，虽然不知道这人是铀矿的买主还是仅仅有所关联，但是可以肯定这个人物是整个环节里的关键。他手上还握有G.I.Joe不知道的情报——Cobra在这场游戏里又扮演着什么样的角色？

Storm Shadow觉得Cobra是这场游戏里的第三者，如果Cobra是背后的买家，那么那个神秘的红发女人完全没必要伪装混进交易的现场，她原先的目的也是那块纳米芯片，但是被他和Snake Eyes给搅和了。

想到他的兄弟，Storm Shadow就有怪异的感觉，他本能觉得他的兄弟有些不对劲，又说不上来是什么。那个吻——Snake Eyes只是为了完成任务，他如此说服自己，但他兄弟身上的气息让他混乱。

四月是孟买的湿季，这个同样位于热带濒临阿拉伯海的城市潮湿而粘腻，Storm Shadow洗过澡从袋子里掏出一瓶水喝，他不想冒险，他已经在昆士兰向Cobra暴露了踪迹，这些年他竖立的敌人可真不少，每一个都想要他的命。他找了个简陋的旅社，鸽子笼一样的房间里连电风扇都没有，他裸着上半身盘腿坐在床上闭起眼睛，静心打坐让他很好的忽略周围恼人的温度。

时间一点点的过去，Storm Shadow开始昏昏欲睡，他舒展一下筋骨平躺下来，他不觉得热了，打开的窗户外吹进来的湿气让他觉得凉爽，他很快进入了梦乡。

Snake Eyes蹲在屋顶上，底下是错综复杂的小巷和跟渔网一样密密麻麻连在一起的晾衣绳，今晚的月亮挺漂亮，他感慨的想，但体内的燥热叫他抑郁。

远处灯火通明的高楼大厦和眼前贫民窟一样的矮屋形成了鲜明的对比，一如他矛盾的内心，他轻巧地在看上去脆弱不堪的破烂屋顶上奔跑，很快找到了他的目的地，他从窗口翻身进去，没有发出一丝声响。他静静注视着熟睡的男人，对方裸露在外的深蜜色肌肤在潮湿的气温里仿佛随时会融化一般，他控制不住地走近了点，窗外的月光把他的影子重叠到了男人的身上。

一股突如其来的欲望让他伸出手，试图体会一下那线条丰富的肌肉触感，就在快要碰到男人前胸的时候，他猛地收回了手。Snake Eyes有些无措，他觉得自己不是单纯的想抚摸一下毫无防备的Storm Shadow，而是更原始更龌蹉的欲念掌控了他，他想要亲吻，舔舐，甚至插入面前男人的身体，他把无数旖旎的画面自然而然的加诸上了男人的面孔，就只是这样，他的某个部位已经硬的发痛。无数下流的想法折磨着他，这些事情超出了他的认知范围，他想和他的兄弟做爱，念头一旦冒出来就刹不住车了，理智如同吊在悬崖边危危可及。

Snake Eyes退后几步，觉得头疼，性欲带来的陌生疼痛迫使他稍微清醒了点。

黑暗中一把熟悉的冷淡嗓音传进他耳朵里：“你是从什么时候开始喜欢偷窥别人睡觉的？”

Storm Shadow睁开眼睛，他早就醒了，早在他兄弟进来的时候，他那可爱的师弟似乎忘记了他这些年在外的遭遇，随时随地可能送命的生活赐给了他永远不能安心的警觉性。

Storm Shadow翻身坐了起来，他的指尖触到了枕头底下的刀，这让他放松，他察觉到从他兄弟身上传来的异样气息，和上次在会所包厢里的一样，不稳定的气息。

Storm Shadow不自觉的放软了声音：“嗨，你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”关怀的语气让Storm Shadow开始怀疑有问题的那个人是他自己。

Snake Eyes没有回应，沉默在两人之间弥漫开来。

Storm Shadow肯定他的兄弟发生了什么，但对方似乎不怎么愿意同他分享。Storm Shadow撇了撇嘴，他们的确还没有要好到能在他捣毁过G.I.Joe的基地和Snake Eyes给过他致命的一刀之后坐下来谈谈心的程度。

虽然Snake Eyes不说话，但是Storm Shadow的心底还是升起了一股焦虑，他总是没有办法彻底的漠视他的兄弟不是么。

“你到底怎么了？说话呀！事情已经过去了你还有什么不说话的理由？”Snake Eyes的沉默让他感到挫败，“或者你可以打个手势来让我了解你到底在想什么，Brother。”

Storm Shadow站起来企图靠近Snake Eyes，后者在他的接近下不断的往后退，原来他对Snake Eyes有这么大的威慑力，Storm Shadow自嘲的想。

“上次的那个吻，”他知道这不是个好时机，但是他忍不住，Storm Shadow试探着开口，“到底……”

还没等他说完，Snake Eyes就在他惊愕的表情中再一次从窗外跳了出去，消失在他的面前。


	8. Stage 7.

Storm Shadow花了几天的时间来跟踪目标人物，他知道Snake Eyes也在做同样的事情，他们虽然知道彼此的存在，却一直都没能再见上一面。Storm Shadow到是在跟踪的途中见到了Jinx，那个彼时总是喜欢跟在他和Snake Eyes身后的小妮子变得越发坚强冷静，Storm Shadow尝试不去想他离开岚影的岁月里给Jinx带来了什么，这些都不重要了，活着总会有身不由己的时候，他可以控制很多东西，但他永远控制不了下一秒会发生的事情。

长时间的跟踪消耗着Storm Shadow的耐心，他开始回忆自己最初的目的，他需要一些消遣来打发时间，可是目前的状况似乎已经跳脱了消遣的范畴。那个目标人物没有下一步的行动，Storm Shadow用了所有的定力来压抑自己想冲进去直接对目标严刑逼供的念头，孟买潮湿的气候让他越发想念南半球小岛上的凉爽宜人。

跟踪的第七天终于有了进展，入夜之后，Storm Shadow在目标人物的宅邸外面来回转了几圈，复古的雕花铁栏后面停泊了不少豪华车辆，看来他的目标今晚要在宅子里举办宴会。几天的摸索让Storm Shadow对附近的地形有了大概的了解，前门和后院的围墙增加了不少便衣守卫，从那些人的行动姿势不难看出曾受过严格的军事化训练，雇佣兵的出现让Storm Shadow更加肯定今晚就是他一直在等待的时机。

他耐下性子来，准备潜入，他挑了后花园的围墙一角，那里的守卫相对薄弱。他不明白他那目标人物的脑袋里是怎么想的，如果有人要取他的狗命会大摇大摆的从前门冲进去吗？这位印度大叔大概看多了宝莱坞的狗血电影，导致搞错了身为反派人物的自觉。

Storm Shadow带上面罩，利索地用藏在手心里的突刺状手里剑穿透了守卫的脑袋溜进后院。建筑物三楼朝向后院的阳台是个相当别致的全透明泳池，Storm Shadow稍微仰头就能看清楚全裸的姑娘在透明的水池里游泳的样子，他索然无味地别过脸，稍稍调整角度，以便能更好的从外头观察底楼大厅的情况，他很快发现了他的目标，对方正站在浮夸的水晶吊灯底下跟几个人相互寒暄，暂时没有什么异常。

他又把视线投向三楼的泳池准备观赏全裸的姑娘来打发会儿时间，此刻姑娘已经从泳池里爬了出来，大量的水珠从凹凸有致的娇躯上滚下来，她拿起椅子上的毛巾轻轻擦拭湿漉的红发。

是她！Cobra的红发女人！看来Cobra比他预想潜入的要更深。Storm Shadow决定放弃原本的计划，他对Cobra的目的没什么兴趣，只是单纯不想让他们轻易抢走那批铀矿。

Storm Shadow爬上距离露台最近的一棵树，潜入二楼的房间里，摆码整齐的书册和巨大的书桌显示这里是个书房，他瞥了眼桌上的电脑，准备等下再度折返。他打开门左右看了看，确定没人后快速地顺着楼梯摸进三楼里侧的房间，他用刀抵住正坐在躺椅上喝饮料的红发美人，这位Cobra的姑娘似乎不太喜欢穿衣服。

“晚上好，Storm Shadow。”红发美人悠哉的咬着吸管朝白忍者打招呼，对于自己正赤身裸体这件事无半点羞涩，“我刚刚还在想什么时候能再跟你见上一面。”

Storm Shadow冷笑一声：“你伪装的相当完美，可惜少了点耐心，假如你能装晕到最后，或许能消除我对你的疑虑。”

红发美人放下手里的杯子轻轻推开Storm Shadow架在她脖子上的刀暧昧的望着他道：“你希望我留到最后？我以为你不太想你的小秘密被人发现。”她站起身，赤裸的胸部几乎贴上Storm Shadow，她伸手摘掉他碍事的面罩，对方拧紧的眉心让她心情很好的笑起来，“并不是每一个小细节我都要上报给Cobra Commander，那件事我愿意留下来独自与你分享。”她抚摸Storm Shadow的领口，“你长得非常可口，如果你死了我会感到惋惜。”

女人直白的挑逗让Storm Shadow不快，他抓住那只手甩到一边，说：“我不杀女人，别逼我破例。”

“你生气的样子相当性感，难怪连……”红发美人咯咯地笑把后半句话吞回了肚子里，“我不该提，这是我们的小秘密。”

”我应该割了你的舌头才对。”

红发美人撩了撩头发道：“不要对我说这么残酷的话，有一个任务，你愿不愿意接受？”

闻言，Storm Shadow扬了扬眉毛说：“我以为全Cobra的人都知道我背叛了这件事。”

“我知道，不关Cobra的事，是我自己的，你愿不愿意接受？”红发美人收起了嬉笑的表情，“酬劳丰厚。”

“但愿酬劳不是你的身体。”Storm Shadow上下打量了她一番嘲弄的说。

“吻我。”红发美人抬手揽住他的脖子，向他展露了牙齿间咬着的小芯片，Storm Shadow的脸色不太好看，似乎是想起了之前的糟糕经历，他犹豫再三还是低下头轻触对方的唇瓣接过了那枚芯片。

“我发誓我并不是想戏弄你。”红发美人分开他们之间的距离，“你知道Cobra的渗透能力，他们能让我混进这里，也能让别人做同样的事情。”

Storm Shadow不可置否地弯了弯嘴角，吐出嘴里的芯片小心的收好。

“我不能告诉你更多关于铀矿的事，我只能说，这里不是终点站。”红发美人说完就示意Storm Shadow离开。

Storm Shadow再次回到了二楼的书房里，他打开桌子上的电脑，发现需要输入密码，他尝试了简单的破译，没有成功，他的忍术修行里并不包括这一项，或许他可以直接带走电脑的一部分，就在他犹豫的时候，门外传来凌乱的脚步声，他立刻撑着墙角迅速躲进大型书柜和天花板的缝隙里，房门开启的声音伴随着开关的清脆咔哒声，明亮的光线洒在一前一后进来的两个男人身上，他的目标和一个金发的中年男人笔直朝他藏匿的书柜走过来，边走边交谈，他那目标人物的英语发音虽然蹩脚但好歹还算流利。

“原谅我并不信任电脑，收到资料的第一时间我就将它删除了，只留下了一份打印件。”他的目标说。

“无需为你的小心谨慎道歉。”中年男人回应道，“储藏那么大一批铀矿并非易事，小心点总是没错的。”

“我的任务到这里就算完成了，后面需要你们多费心了。”

“美国政府已经对这件事情起疑了，那块丢失的芯片给我们造成了很大的影响，迫使我们不得不把计划提前。”

他们没再继续说下去，Storm Shadow听到机械的喀喀声，原来他下面的书柜后藏着一个保险箱，Storm Shadow捏住一个手里剑，静静地等待，当他听到保险箱的门弹开的一瞬间从柜子顶上闪身出来，射出了手里的飞镖，中年男人先行倒下，他的目标还没搞清楚发生了什么事就悄然无声地加入了地毯的拥抱。

Storm Shadow把保险箱里的纸全部塞进暗袋里，按来时的路回到了后花园，大厅的宴会还没结束，饮酒的作乐的人潮完全不知道宴会的主人此时正躺在二楼书房的地毯上，并且永远不会起来了。

Storm Shadow头也不回的朝后花园的角落跑去，Snake Eyes很快就会知道他偷走了文件，这些天他们一直都在监视同一个目标，这次的潜入如此顺利，连Storm Shadow自己都感到吃惊。

就在他快要跑到墙角的时候，一个巨大的冲击力撞击到他身上，他往侧边飞了出去，在地上滚了两圈才稳住，Storm Shadow本能摆出一个防御的姿势抬起头，他看见他的兄弟站在离他不远的地方，一动不动地面向他。


	9. Stage 8.

Snake Eyes藏在后花园的一棵大树上，对目标的宅邸监视了一下午，傍晚时分，女忍者带着今晚行动的命令加入了他，没过多久数十辆名贵的豪车依次驶入把前面的院子挤得满满。Snake Eyes专注于他的目标身上，他需要靠任务来保持忙碌，避免自己陷入难堪的妄想，Jinx则对他的沉默见怪不怪，也没故意找什么话题来和对方攀谈，两人做着各自的事情，直到——

“那不是Storm Shadow么，他怎么会在这里？”女忍者压低的惊呼换来了Snake Eyes的注意，他转头看了眼Jinx，不确定自己刚刚是不是从她嘴里听到了他师兄的名字。

Jinx朝他们头顶上的方向比了比，Snake Eyes顺势抬头，看到了熟悉的纯白身影站在三楼泳池边的露台上，怀里搂着一个全身赤裸的红发女人，Snake Eyes感到自己的心跳突然加速，并且不受控制的四下乱撞，他深深吸了一口气再缓慢吐出，这显然没有任何效果，过快的心跳让他的胸腔抽紧般疼痛，Storm Shadow低下头吻住姑娘的画面穿透了护目镜烙在了Snake Eyes的视网膜上。

此时Lady Jaye的声音从耳朵里的通信器里传出来： _“注意，目标和一个金发男人离开了大厅，他们很快就会脱离我的监视范围，目标上了二楼，Snake，Jinx，准备行动！”_

“二楼暂时没有动静，我们会以灯光为信号进行潜入，Over。”Jinx一边回复一边碰了碰身边的Snake Eyes，对方还直愣愣地望着三楼空荡荡的露台没有动作，Jinx觉得有些不对劲，但是没有时间给她细想了，二楼书房的灯亮了起来。

她用力拍了一下Snake Eyes的肩膀说，“该我们了，Snake！”

对方在她的拍打下依旧没有回过神，Jinx没有办法，决定单独行动，但她很快看到Storm Shadow从书房的窗台跳了出来消失在花园的灌木丛后，Jinx气急败坏的对着无线电通讯器说道：“这里是Jinx，目标文件被Storm Shadow带走了，重复一遍，目标文件被Storm Shadow带走了！另外，Snake的状态很不对劲！”

她随即听到了Roadblock的回复， _“个小队注意，一旦发现Storm Shadow立刻进行拦截，Jinx你马上把Snake Eyes带回来。”_ 与此同时，Jinx发现身边的黑衣忍者不知道什么时候消失了踪迹。

她失神地对着通讯器低吼：“该死！Snake Eyes不见了！”

“这就是你给我的招呼吗？Brother？”

Storm Shadow从地上爬起来弹了弹身上的泥土，Snake Eyes毫不留情的一击让他恼火，虽然一直以来，他都站在他兄弟的对立面，Snake Eyes给过他的每一刀都以疤痕的形式深深刻在他的肉体上，然而没有一次像刚刚的那个撞击来的更让他感到伤感，发生了那么多事情之后他以为他们的关系确实有所不同了，事实上是他的自作多情。

“你让我后悔，我的兄弟。”Storm Shadow说，“我在你身上浪费了太多的耐心。”

他从背后拔出他的刀，不是一把而是两把，他将刀柄相互重叠，他很久没有对他的兄弟举起两把刀了，那场在Cobra冰下基地里的搏斗遥远的仿佛是上个世纪发生的事情，细节已经变得很模糊，只剩下利刃划开肉体的疼痛和北极海底刺骨的寒意残留在记忆深处。

Snake Eyes笔直朝Storm Shadow逼近，他想以最快的速度制住对方的身体，Storm Shadow猜不透他的意图，率先发动攻击，他由上至下斩落一刀，没有用全力，他以为Snake Eyes会躲开，但是对方没有，刀刃划开了黑色的紧身衣，在胸前留下一道血痕。

Snake Eyes感觉不到疼痛，他的大脑此刻正被更多的渴求和欲望所占领，他理应控制他的情绪，忍者的戒训之一就是不该过于外露，然而嫉妒带来的负面感情把他的理智冲撞的七零八落，一如九级台风横扫过境，折磨到他无以负荷，那些过载的情欲在他的身体里急不可耐的要迸裂出来，使他周身散发出危险和阴郁。

当Storm Shadow发现事情超出了他的控制范围时，已经来不及了，Snake Eyes朝他的腹部打了一拳，Storm Shadow吃痛的弯腰，握刀的手挥出去迫使对方和他拉开距离，Snake Eyes用了一个瞬步移到Storm Shadow的背后，手肘对准他的脖子再次一击，数秒的晕眩让Storm Shadow酿跄着往前走了几步，他用刀稳住身体，反身丢出几个飞镖，趁对方闪躲的空档掌握回进攻的优势。

Storm Shadow被彻底激怒了，手下的动作凌厉且狠毒，几个回合后黑忍者身上又添了数道伤口，这让Snake Eyes不得不抽出刀来挡下对方得步进步的攻击，他并不恋战，志在卸掉Storm Shadow手中的武器，钢刃相撞的声音接连不断，他侧身挡住对方的又一个劈斩，另一只手打向白忍者的手腕，双刀终于从他师兄手上甩落，Snake Eyes立刻用脚把它踢到远处，他扔掉自己的刀，同时把面罩扯开，一把拉过白忍者，狠狠地吻了上去。

Storm Shadow一时晕头转向，不过他很快开始反抗，他使劲推搡黑忍者的肩膀，作用并不是很大，Snake Eyes单手捧住Storm Shadow的后脑让他无法用简单的转头动作来躲避自己的侵犯，两人贴在一起一路跌跌撞撞，直到Storm Shadow的背撞上树干为止。

Snake Eyes激烈地吻他，连牙齿都在唇瓣上磕开一道豁口，侵犯的舌头带着火花，激起了白忍者全身的颤栗，他们以唇舌相缠的怪异姿势扭打在一块儿。Storm Shadow狠狠揍了对方的腰侧几拳，Snake Eyes仅用空余的一只手胡乱地阻止，丧失主动权让Storm Shadow觉得很糟糕，而Snake Eyes明显失去了控制的样子更使他心底升起一股恐惧。

Storm Shadow终于用两只手的力量挣脱了束缚，在Snake Eyes还没来得及压制他的时候，一拳揍向他的下巴，他到希望他兄弟的舌头因为这一拳而断在他的嘴巴里，他不介意吐出来还给他顺便嘲笑一下对方终于成为一个真正的哑巴，可惜Snake Eyes太过聪明，在他挥拳的时候立刻反应迅速地抽回了舌头，但还是因为下颚巨大的冲击力咬破了舌尖。他们稍稍拉开了距离，这让Storm Shadow得以看清楚Snake Eyes没戴面罩的脸，他不止一次在心里描绘过他兄弟的样子，他脑中的图纸上印着一个刚毅英俊的轮廓，他以为再见到他兄弟的那天，他应该是冷静温和的，而不是现在这副模样。

Snake Eyes摸了摸下巴，咬破的地方让嘴巴里弥漫起血腥味，或许是口腔里的腥甜又或许是Storm Shadow的反抗激起了他的兴奋，他再次朝他的兄弟扑过去，白忍者在他有所动作之前挥出了拳头，重重击上Snake Eyes的脸，而对方也毫不客气的往他的肚子上踹了一脚，力道之大使Storm Shadow靠着树干蜷缩起来反射性地干呕，Snake Eyes居高临下，擦了擦嘴角的血迹，伸手抓住白忍者的头发拉起来，趁着Storm Shadow呼痛的间隙再次吻上去，糊满血的舌头直接撬开白忍者的牙齿闯进去肆意搅动，缠住对方不停躲闪的舌用力吸吮。

Storm Shadow的眼前有些模糊，肚子上的一击和舌头像要被生生扯掉的痛楚让他控制不住眼里的水雾，Snake Eyes似乎本能地察觉到了他的不适，动作缓和下来，他改用舌尖来回摩擦，安抚般地滑过白忍者敏感的上颚，含住对方饱满的下唇用舌苔扫弄轻轻啃咬，原本粗暴的吻转变得缠绵而挑逗，但Storm Shadow完全无法体会其中的含义，他只感到屈辱。

Snake Eyes的吻几乎把他肺里的空气全部掏空，他抬起手推了一下他兄弟的身体，这个反抗动作显得如此虚弱无力，他的腹部火辣辣，嘴巴里的血腥味让他反胃，Snake Eyes还抓着他的头发，迫使他仰起头，细碎的吻沿着他的下巴落到脖子上，Storm Shadow清晰地觉到他兄弟的牙齿滑在脖子内侧的触感，他莫名地升起一股Snake Eyes是不是要咬断他动脉的错觉，颈部到锁骨处的薄薄皮肤被不断又吸又咬，留下大片淤青，他浑身发冷继而又浑身发热，他靠在树上静止不动，Snake Eyes的手停留在他的胸前，摸索着解开他的衣服，Storm Shadow很想问他们这样子究竟算什么，但是他嗓子干的发不出声音来。

Snake Eyes的手碰触到他的腰线，戴着手套的摩擦并不让人感到愉悦，他的上衣被从身上撕下来，裸露的皮肤受到刺激立刻爬满细小的疙瘩，Snake Eyes把头移到他的胸前舔着他因为颤抖而立起的乳尖，手向下滑进他的裤子里。

Storm Shadow没有阻止Snake Eyes的任何动作，他的身体此刻正被一股巨大的力量要挟着，于其愤怒他更加震惊，他感到无止无尽的错乱，他想不到他的兄弟对他抱有这样一份感情，但他至少还有些理智，这里简直是个糟糕到不能再糟糕的地点，他在目标人物的后花园里半裸着身体被舔，他兄弟的手正在他的裤裆里爱抚着他的阴茎，Snake Eyes显然不知道自己到底在做什么，像个发情的公狗一样在他的身上磨蹭，而Storm Shadow深刻体会到身为男人的可悲，他竟然在他兄弟粗糙的爱抚下慢慢硬了。

Storm Shadow被下腹升起的热度搞的又羞又脑，他忽然听到远处传来几个人说话的声音，吓得立刻曲起腿去踢压在他身上的Snake Eyes，以为对方已经放弃反抗的黑忍者被这攻击激的再次狂躁起来。

“Fuck！你到底在发什么疯！”下体传来的痛楚让Storm Shadow倒吸一口凉气，Snake Eyes甚至咬住了他胸前的一块肉，Storm Shadow疼得呲牙咧嘴，拳头毫不留情地招呼上了他兄弟的后颈，“放开！快放开听到没有！”

Storm Shadow不想让别人看到他现在的样子，这比杀了他还叫他难受，他过人的听觉分辨出了靠近的人群里有Jinx的声音：“他们刚刚确实在这里打斗，按照地上的痕迹应该是往那边去了。”

女忍者的声音此刻听在Storm Shadow耳朵里犹如丧钟，他的心脏快要因为越来越近的脚步声爆炸开来，他恼羞成怒的对着身上的黑忍者低声吼道：“你已经杀过我一次了，现在你打算把我彻底的毁了吗？Snake Eyes！”对方因为他的话定住了，Storm Shadow趁这个机会脱离控制，迅速捡起地上的衣服往前一个翻滚藏进了远处的灌木丛。

“他在这里！”

Storm Shadow隐藏起自己的气息，透过树枝的缝隙往外看，他看到他的兄弟被G.I.Joe的人牵制着带离，直到他们远离了他的感应范围，他才吐出一口气瘫软在地上。该死的！他在心里再次诅咒，把撕破的衣服随意披在身上，幸好那个暗袋没有被弄坏，他检查了一下里面的文件，猛地回身丢出一个飞镖。

去而折返的Jinx从树后的阴影里走出来，她看着Storm Shadow凌乱的模样有些抱歉的开口：“对不起，我应该第一时间赶过来，这样的话……”

“闭嘴！”Storm Shadow蹒跚着站起来，看上去不太好，他浑身疼的不行，尤其是肚子那一块，他甩开Jinx凑上来的手不高兴的说，“滚开！别让我说第二遍！”

女忍者盯着Storm Shadow胸前的几处伤痕，不自然的移开了眼睛，轻轻往后一跳拉开了距离说：“我不会多管闲事，但你得把东西留下。”

Storm Shadow冷哼一声：“凭什么。”

Jinx细细地叹了口气，然后说：“我希望你明白，他并不是故意的。”她从Joes那里知道了Snake Eyes被下药的经过，他们并没有料到那个药竟然会产生如此严重的副作用。

“呵，不是故意的那就是有意的，这跟我又有什么关系，别再说什么废话来博取同情。”Storm Shadow不想去深究这个问题，他只想找个地方独自冷静一下。

女忍者沉默了一会儿说：“我不明白，你做么多事到底为了什么？”她无视Storm Shadow冷冽的目光，加强了语气，“这个并不是游戏。”

Storm Shadow将嘴角勾成一个戏谑的弧度，一字一顿地说：“我、高、兴。”他从绑腿里抽出一把短刀，刚才他本可以用它轻易解决他兄弟的性命，但是他没有，他厌恶Snake Eyes那样强迫他，同时也并未真正下狠心伤害他，他知道自己相当矛盾。

“你到底知不知道自己在做什么！？”Jinx控制不住的声调上扬。

“告诉我，他究竟怎么了。”Storm Shadow对女忍者说，“告诉我真相，我可以考虑把文件交给你们，不然我宁可现在就毁了它。”

Jinx想了想，最后妥协了：“收起你的武器，我不会现在就去抢夺它，Snake已经被送回了G.I.Joe的基地，或许你愿意跟我一会儿回去。”

“我不去。”Storm Shadow拒绝了女忍者的提议，“你知道我的联络方式，”他说，“我等你的消息。”

他和她有着相同的血脉，而Jinx始终无法看透眼前这个男人，她不想把自己的表哥逼得太紧，她选择了相信对方，点了点头便转身离去。


	10. Stage 9.

“Jesus Christ！你向我保证过这个药没有他妈的副作用！”Roadblock对着身穿白大褂的棕发女郎大吼道，就差没有抓住对方的衣领整个提起来，“我这个愚蠢的脑袋相信了你的话，骗我的战友吃下了那颗该死的药丸，然后你现在他妈的告诉我他没有异常？！Fuck You Brenda！他搞砸了他的任务！G.I.Joe永远的任务精英搞！砸！了！他！的！任！务！”

“冷静点。”棕发女郎试图安抚在实验室里来回踱步的大个子，害怕他一时生气掀了放满玻璃器皿的长桌子，“你现在需要冷静，然后听听我的解释。”

“去他妈的冷静！我们的任务被搞砸了，那可是一大批铀矿！你知道铀是什么吗？废话，你当然知道！那你知道因为你那跟屎一样的研究成果带来了什么严重的后果吗！”Roadblock用手指着她咆哮。

棕发女郎终于也火了，不甘示弱地吼了回去：“你能不能不要走来走去！Shit！你觉得你现在这样对我叫有什么屁用吗？能帮你把铀矿找回来还是能帮你把Snake Eyes身体里那该死的药给吓出去？！”

“好，好，我听你的解释，你最好给我明白的解释清楚！”Roadblock说，暂时停下四处打转的身躯。

“刚刚医疗班给Snake做了详细的检查，除了身上的皮外伤以外，他的身体确实没有任何异常，”棕发女郎说，“这个结果证明药物对他产生的并不是身体上的副作用而是精神上的。告诉我，他除了搞砸任务之外，还有没有其他的异常举动？”

Roadblock顿了顿，最终不情不愿地回答：“他袭击了他的师兄。”

棕发女郎说：“还记得我跟你解释的这个药的作用吗？”

“你跟我解释了，那是个该死的春药。”Roadblock抱住了脑袋，“所以我才把药给Snake Eyes吃了，本意只是个无伤大雅的玩笑。”

“上帝，你果然没有明白我的意思。”棕发女郎蹙眉忍住扶额的冲动，“我管这个药叫‘本我’，你根本就不理解本我的意思，这不是普通意义上的春药，这是精神类药物，这个药的作用是激发对象的潜在欲望。打个比方来说，你对一个性感尤物有潜在的性冲动，但是你已经结婚了，你的理智会制止你对她产生过度的幻想，但是这个幻想是真实存在的，即使你否定它，它还是留在你的潜意识里。我们外在的行为方式被社会赋予的道德感所约束，即便你在内心对那个性感尤物产生性渴望，你还是会因为这样做会背叛你的妻子，而不去付诸行动，这个药的作用就是激发对象潜在的内心，还原最真实的欲望。”

听完这段长篇大论，Roadblock说：“如果这是你的解释，这药的作用是用来挑起潜在的性欲，那跟春药有什么不一样？怎样都好，你先想办法消除那个药效。”

“很遗憾，没有解药。”棕发女郎露出抱歉的表情。

“没有解药？！你说没有解药！”Roadblock跳起来又开始原地转圈，“这个该死的药要在他身体里呆一辈子？”

“没有你想像的那么糟。”棕发女郎说，“只要让他发泄出来就行了，药效是一次性的，你放心，但是他似乎在不断的压抑自己，导致药物在中枢神经里长时间的累积，这不是一个好现象。”

“照你这么说，只要是能让他产生欲望的人都可以缓解他的药效。”

“我不认为Snake是个花花公子或者电车痴汉什么的，你要是给他随便找一个姑娘那你这辈子都见不到他恢复原状了。”棕发女郎鄙视的瞟了一眼大块头，叹口气继续说，“如果他的内心根本就没有爱，只是单纯想运动他的老二，这个药对他根本就没有作用，这个药只会激发他不愿去承认的原始思绪，压抑的越深，反弹的也越大。如果他不能释放掉药性，那他在接受来自他性幻想对象的刺激时就会像之前一样失控，那个被Snake袭击的人就是他的解药”

Roadblock一时语塞：“所以你的意思是，Snake他对……”他停顿了一下，“我现在想一刀捅死自己。”Roadblock说，比起Snake Eyes，他那个随性而行的师兄才是最棘手的问题，“但愿Snake能原谅我的愚蠢。”

棕发女郎安慰的拍拍他宽厚的肩膀：“至少事情并不是没有解决的办法。”

Roadblock不知道他应该露出什么样的表情：“你以为Snake的‘解药’会乖乖的自己跳到床上去？”

“或许你可以给那位师兄也来上一颗药丸。”棕发女郎笑着说。

“你怎么不去死？“Roadblock朝她竖起一根中指。

棕发女郎摇了摇头说：“这就是你跟淑女说话的态度吗？”

“你给我讲了一个不好笑的笑话，”Roadblock一脸厌恶地说，“你就是个浑身沾满药水味道的变态老巫婆。”

“注意你的措辞，大个子。”棕发女郎不怀好意地朝他咧开嘴，“不然下次就轮到你来尝尝我这个变态老巫婆的魔法药水了。”

  
Storm Shadow掏出一个拳头大小的仪器，对着周围不断调整位置，仪器刺啦刺啦地响着，突然朝一个方向发出轻微地滴滴声，这是一个核辐射检测仪，当附近的核辐射超过一定数值后放射出的电磁波会干扰仪器使它发出滴滴的声音，辐射越高发出的声音也就越响。

Storm Shadow看了那份文件，他答应过Jinx作为交换他会把文件交给G.I.Joe，但他没有答应过不看那份文件，然而纸上并没有注明铀矿藏匿的确切方位，到达文件上标示的小镇后，他只能靠检测仪来做进步的一确认。

Storm Shadow顺着检测仪所指的方向来到一个废弃的工厂，他看了一眼显示屏，上面显示的数值虽然高出正常但仍然在人体可以承受的范围之内。工厂从外面看上去没有可疑之处，他割破铁丝网的一角钻了进去，穿过空地，几个背着机枪的印度人正坐在门口玩纸牌，他朝开裂的玻璃窗往里看，果然内部也有人员把守。

Storm Shadow找到了工厂后面的巨大排水孔，这座工厂显然废弃了很长的时间，排水孔的附近只剩下一道相当浅的污水渠堆满了不知从哪里冲过来的生活垃圾和腐烂叶子，散发出浓郁的臭味，随着往里深入，光线越来越暗，Storm Shadow庆幸自己拥有比普通人更强的视力让他不至于在这片黑暗里跌碎自己的脑袋。曲折的下水道仿佛没有尽头，Storm Shadow一边走一边暗自记住行走的方向，他终于在拐角处看到了向上的垂直铁梯，轻松顶开上方的圆形金属盖爬上去，Storm Shadow环视空旷的四周，不确定自己现在在工厂内部的哪一个位置，他顺着墙角小心翼翼地走出门口，沿途发现了一名带枪的守卫，他悄悄跟在男人身后，来到了一个巨大的仓库门口，男人和守在仓库前的其中一人交谈了几句，那人便朝另一个方向走去，看来是在交班。

Storm Shadow拿出一个铁罐子，屏住呼吸按下罐子上的按钮，伴随着细微的嘶嘶声，一股刺鼻的乙醚气体四散到空气里，没一会儿，仓库前的几个守卫纷纷栽倒，Storm Shadow从角落里闪身出来打开仓库的门走进去。

仓库里堆满了木头箱子，箱子上画着一个非常刺眼的图形，黑边黄圈的中间有一个黑点，以黑点为中心围绕着三片扇形图案，这是核反应堆的特殊符号，中间的圆点代表核原料，外面的三片扇叶代表了控制核反应的装置，看来这些箱子里面就放着众人一直以来寻找的铀矿。Storm Shadow挑了一个堆在角落不怎么起眼的木箱撬开了封住的盖子，码放整齐的银色金属块散发着冷冷地光晕，Storm Shadow从背包里掏出一个小盒子用胶带把盒子黏在木头的内侧，然后再次把木箱封回原状。做完这些，他走出仓库把门关好，被乙醚放倒的守卫还没有醒来，但是下一个交班的人很快就会结束巡逻回到这里，Storm Shadow没有多作停留，他顺着来时的路，悄然无声地离开了。

回到那间鸽子笼一样的破旅社，Storm Shadow简单的收拾了一下东西，他订了一张去巴黎的机票，铀矿的事情暂且告一段落，他还有其他的任务需要去完成。

去机场的路上，Storm Shadow接到了来自Jinx的电话，他仔细的听完女忍者在电话里称述的内容，然后告诉对方他需要一些时间来思考，他坐在候机楼的咖啡厅里喝掉了两杯黑咖啡，他一直不太喜欢这种涩苦的饮料，但是咖啡因让他感到清醒。

Snake Eyes的事情总能轻易扰乱他的思绪，他确实对他的兄弟抱有特殊的感情，然而那感情到底是什么他也说不上来，他注视着走动的人潮，一些无关紧要的记忆不合时宜地钻进他的脑袋里，他想起小时候的事情，他和Snake Eyes像真正的兄弟一样吵闹的片段，他人生中第一次输给Snake Eyes，他的兄弟沉默地试图扶起他，而他打开了对方的手……Snake Eyes总是那副样子，彼时还没有那个可笑的面罩，那双静静望着他的眼睛柔和的仿佛一滩湖水，无论多激烈的恨意都无法惊动一丝波澜的蓝色的眼睛。

Storm Shadow觉得自己可能疯了，他突然想离自己的兄弟近一些，不为别的，也许只是为了已经过去的事物做一点怀念。

他给Jinx发了一条短信，然后改签了机票。


	11. Stage 10.

Storm Shadow坐在沙发上擦拭他的刀，他来来回回擦了好几遍，终于觉得无聊。窗外正在下雨，纽约宾馆的套房比起孟买的那个贫民窟不知道好了多少倍，他看了看表，决定去浴室洗一个澡，当他从浴室出来的时候，客厅里多一个人，他没有觉得惊讶，对方的出现意味着G.I.Joe已经默认了他的安排，他们必须得同意不是么，因为他可是那唯一的‘解药’。

“嗨。”Storm Shadow朝黑忍者打了个招呼，随意地把擦头的毛巾扔到地上，他穿了件白色跨栏背心和长裤，头发和裸露在外的皮肤还带着湿气，他朝Snake Eyes走进，对方果然同时往后退，他忍不住嘲讽到：“上次在后花园里的那股劲头去哪儿了？”

（我很抱歉。）Snake Eyes退到窗边朝他比了几个手势，他确实被Storm Shadow和别人接吻的画面深深刺激到了，但是这不是他伤害对方的借口，身体里的药物夺走了他的理性，他对此后悔的要死。当Roadblock一脸忏悔地对他解释了一切之后，他差点控制不住自己的脾气，他知道他的队友并不是故意那么做的，但他对Storm Shadow黑暗的小心思被暴露在太阳底下，这依旧让他难以消化。

“我没有生气。”Storm Shadow朝他笑了笑，“你觉得我会这么说？那可不是什么让人愉快的回忆，即使你在我面前切腹自尽我也不见得会对你的尸体说声没关系。”他又朝Snaek Eyes走进了一点，“如果你想撞碎那扇玻璃跳出去，我建议你最好不要这么做。”他可是特地为他的兄弟挑选了摩天大楼最顶层的房间，他已经厌烦了和他兜圈子，他只想知道他的兄弟到底在想什么。

“Joe已经跟你解释过了吧。”包括你身体里的那个药。Storm Shadow在心里补上一句，他走到沙发边从背包里掏出一叠纸说，“你的任务，过来拿吧，Brother。”

Snake Eyes沉默，他站在原地没有动也没有比任何手势，要知道他只是站在这里看着对方，他就几乎控制不住自己。事实上以他现在的情况，他一点都不想再次面对他的师兄，他为上一次的失控感到深深地愧疚，事情不该是这样的，那并不是他的本意——真的是这样吗？另一个声音突兀地从他脑子里窜出来，你根本就想这么做，你想亲吻你的兄弟，想抚摸他插入他让他颤抖让他哭泣让他为了你高潮，你对他抱有龌龊的欲望，这就是你的本意，别把一切都怪罪于你身体里的药物，你一直都想这么干不是么！

Snake Eyes深吸一口气，他需要完成他的任务，但他不能靠近Storm Shadow，他怕他会再次失控做出什么不可挽回的事来，他的师兄似乎对此毫无所觉，他不知道他的动作他的气味他的表情甚至他的声音对此时的Snake Eyes来说都是致命的诱惑。

Storm Shadow翘着腿坐在沙发上等了一阵，默默赞赏他兄弟超乎常人的自制力，他以为他的兄弟看到他之后会直接扑上来，那样他就有理由用刀把他砍成碎块，然而Snake Eyes没有任何动作，略微急促的呼吸频率表现出他忍耐的有多么幸苦，正直伟大的好男人，Storm Shadow因为自己对Snake Eyes的评价忍不住在心里大笑，当Jinx告诉他Snake Eyes对他做的种种事情源自于被设计吃下了药物后，Storm Shadow有一瞬间想再次闯入G.I.Joe的基地把那帮家伙统统削成人彘，能够欺负Snake Eyes的人，向来只有他。

Storm Shadow不打算再和他的兄弟比耐心，他从沙发上站起来笔直走到Snake Eyes的跟前，后者因为他的动作整个人都贴在了玻璃上，Storm Shadow伸手去摘Snake Eyes的面罩，得知了他的意图黑忍者下意识地往旁边闪，然而对方眼明手快地擒住了他的手臂，顺利摘掉了他的防护，Snake Eyes有些狼狈，这使他忘记避开白忍者的下一个攻击，Storm Shadow一个扫腿轻松让对方趴到地毯上，而黑忍者迅速地反应能力让Storm Shadow很快也和地毯来了个亲密接触。

“不错嘛，尝尝这个。”Storm Shadow翻身跃起来抓住Snake Eyes的脚踝往下一拉，砸向对方脸的拳头被轻松的避开了，同时Snake Eyes屈起膝盖上踢的动作也被Storm Shadow一个前翻躲了过去，两人都趁着对方找回平衡的空档各自站起来，Storm Shadow比Snake Eyes更快稳住身体，Snake Eyes仍然不想和他的师兄再有任何肢体上的接触，他试图做出停战的手势，但是对方忽视了他的要求，忙于比划的Snake Eyes朝沙发那边一滚，接踵而来的拳头还是击中了他的肩膀。

Snake Eyes回身看过去，男人湿漉漉地头发凌乱地散落在额前，过低的背心领口露出半截胸肌的形状，Storm Shadow的身材相当精壮结实，搭配上麦色的肌肤，有种令人窒息的性感，Snake Eyes知道他抚摸起来是什么感觉，那没有丝毫赘肉且柔韧的腰肢能够轻易摆出任何姿势接受操弄，下流的想像和小腹升起的骚动让Snake Eyes无比烦躁，他慌忙伸出手制止Storm Shadow，但男人已经扑上来将他压倒在地，他努力想要挣脱钳制，扭动中逐渐勃起的阴茎不可避免地摩擦到对方的下腹，这使Storm Shadow瞬间停下了所有的动作，Snake Eyes难堪地拍了拍他兄弟的肩膀，示意他下去，对方跨坐在他的身体上，挤压着他的欲望——你得保持清醒，Snake Eyes告诫自己。

Storm Shadow没有动，他知道自己在做什么，他很久没有和他的兄弟如此贴近了，Snake Eyes坚硬的勃起抵在他的会阴部，这一认知让Storm Shadow陷入不真实的幻觉之中，他像是要确认什么一般扭了扭跨，立刻感到抵住他的硬物回应似得抽动了一下，他低下头望进对方的眼睛里，Snake Eyes的眼睛混杂着愧疚，矛盾和欲望，使那纯粹的蓝变得深沉复杂又难以理解，Storm Shadow慌忙别开头，他感觉自己随时会因为那样的眼神而崩溃，但他又忍不住再次掉转头，犹如在悬崖上走钢索的杂耍人，明知万劫不复却抵御不住内心的狂热，他几乎是病态的享受这种诡异的兴奋感。

“我知道我对于你意味着什么。”Storm Shadow说，声音干哑，他俯身给了Snake Eyes一个拥抱，“我从来没有想过我们会是现在这样，但也许这并非不能预料……”他趴在他兄弟的耳边说，“不需要愧疚，这也不是施舍，你知道我从来不是那样的人。”

他抬起脸凝视Snake Eyes诧异的眼神，然后给了他一个吻，仅仅是嘴唇与嘴唇最简单的相碰，这个吻成为了一个导火索，一把钥匙，又或者是一柄利刃，轻易地摧毁了Snake Eyes的理智，他抬手压低男人的头加深了这个吻，他企图调转他和Storm Shadow的位置，但是白忍者似乎并没有如他意的打算，Storm Shadow趁唇舌分开的空档朝他露出一如既往的嘲讽笑容。

“我可没说我是下面的那一个。”

Snake Eyes挑起了眉毛，看来他的师兄并不明白现在的状况，当然他也不介意来个富有情调的前戏，他们滚在一起像两个暴躁的野兽，彼此撕咬彼此吞噬彼此占有，他们原本是两条完全不会交叉的平行线，因为冥冥之中的某些力量而密不可分地交融到一起。

Snake Eyes的制服被撕扯的乱七八糟，Storm Shadow在脱他衣服的途中在他的皮肤上留下无数刮痕，他们急切地扯掉彼此的衣物，同时不忘禁锢对方来抢夺侵略者的位置，他们给对方留下指印和淤青，这是完全不使用武器的原始的近身肉搏，打斗的途中Snake Eyes的背脊重重撞上了茶几的桌脚，Storm Shadow也好不到哪里去，对方反身的力道也差点让他的腰被茶几的边缘压断，他们的上衣已经在搏斗中碎成了布片，Snake Eyes扫掉茶几上碍眼的物品，把男人压在上面深吻，这不同于在任务目标后花园里的那一次单向掠夺，Storm Shadow此刻确切的在回应他，这简直像是梦中才会出现的情景，当然这一切比梦里的感觉更好，Snake Eyes觉得自己像发了高烧的病人，不正常的温度把他的脑子烧成了一团浆糊，他本能地纠缠起男人的舌头，厮磨着用牙齿轻咬，对方也毫不示弱地勾着他，使这个吻变成了一场唇舌间的角逐。

他们当然没有忘记这场搏斗的意义，Snake Eyes按住Storm Shadow的手腕，显然没有同时用上膝盖是个严重的错误，他的师兄可不是个听话的孩子，几秒的误差足够Storm Shadow曲起腿把Snake Eyes从身上踹下去，巨大的冲击力让Snake Eyes倒翻过去砸到沙发背上把沙发掀翻在地，他迅速爬起来，Storm Shadow离开茶几往反方向躲闪，Snake Eyes踩住沙发借着力道跳起来，扑上还没来得及跑出他攻击范围的白忍者，Storm Shadow反手顶开背上的重量，没等他站稳，Snake Eyes就贴上来再次与他缠斗在一起。

搏斗使他们的肾上腺素急剧飙升，赤裸的皮肤和皮肤相互摩擦带起的电流让两人晕眩，他们有默契地从客厅转战到了卧室里，他们靠在卧室的墙上接吻，相互伸进对方的裤子里急切地抚慰彼此硬的不行的阴茎，他们在墙上调转了好几个位置，最终Storm Shadow还是被Snake Eyes压在了墙上。Snake Eyes剥掉了对方的裤子，自己的裤子也被扯到了膝盖处，他按着Storm Shadow的一只手，嘴唇从对方的嘴上移开，他舔着Storm Shadow来不及吞咽而溢出嘴角的唾液，一路滑向脖子，他向前顶着跨，两人勃起的阴茎因此交撞到一起，使得Storm Shadow发出压抑的低喘，脖子是Storm Shadow的敏感带，Snake Eyes很好的把握了这一点，他舔着那里薄薄的肌肤，感觉对方激烈的脉搏从他的舌尖传递过来，他接着用力吮吸，留下数个殷红的痕迹，Storm Shadow浑身窜过阵阵颤栗，不自觉地仰起头喘息，这个动作将他的喉结送进了Snake Eyes的嘴里，对方轻轻咬住那个鼓起，唇齿并用地玩弄了一会儿，这让Storm Shadow几乎站不住脚。

Snake Eyes放开了压住Storm Shadow的手，改而托住对方的臀部，男人的臀肌比起身体其他部位的肌肉，可以说相当的柔软，Snake Eyes捏了捏，手感真好，他在心里想。屁股被碰触让Storm Shadow瞬间回过神开始反抗，他差点忘了搏斗的初衷，Snake Eyes搂着他转身用自身的重量把胡乱踢蹬的白忍者摔到床上，Storm Shadow用手肘撑着床垫试图踹开爬上来的Snake Eyes，被对方灵活的躲开了，Snake Eyes一边把碍事的裤子从腿上脱掉，一边爬上床，Storm Shadow发觉情况有些不太妙，他本来就不太擅长近身格斗，之前的搏斗消耗了他大部分的体力，他思考着要不要用忍术来和他的兄弟一较高下，但是在他和Snake Eyes都赤裸着勃起的情况下，这个想法显得有些可笑。

犹豫之间Snake Eyes已经爬到了他的身边一把握住了他翘的高高地阴茎，重点部位被制住Storm Shadow顿时失去了反抗的余地，他怒视了男人一眼刚想开骂，就被对方的吻压倒在了床上。Snake Eyes含着Storm Shadow的下唇，那块软肉尝上去就像果冻，男人的舌尖从唇缝里探出来挑逗的划了一圈，立刻被Snake Eyes咬住拖进嘴里，Storm Shadow觉得自己的嘴快要被吻破了，但对方依旧不知餍足地榨取他的津液和氧气，他愤怒地踢了Snake Eyes一脚，对方并不为所动，蹂躏够了他的嘴唇，转而开始攻击他的胸口，男人的乳头也相当敏感，Storm Shadow被舔的快要发疯，他伸出手覆盖上Snake Eyes握住他阴茎的手暗示他动一动，但Snake Eyes反手抓住他的手禁锢在身侧，Storm Shadow发誓他现在比任何时候都更加痛恨他兄弟超强的忍耐力。

他差点开口寻求Snake Eyes的帮助，但是自尊让他拉不下脸来请求，他张开嘴吐出一连串的诅咒：“Fuck You！Snake Eyes！Fuck You！Fuck……”

他的咒骂在Snake Eyes含住他的阴茎时戛然而止，他仓惶地瞪大眼睛，不敢置信他的兄弟竟然会做到这一步，但Snake Eyes嘴里的温度实在是太过美好，滑软的口腔内壁包裹着他，还有那在顶部打着圈的舌头，都让Storm Shadow无法继续思考，微咸的前液刺激着Snake Eyes的味蕾，他吸着男人龟头的位置，舌尖压在阴茎顶部的开口处，更多粘腻的初精涌出来糊满他的舌头，他毫不在意的直接吞下去，他收拢他的嘴包裹着它，他清楚感觉到Storm Shadow的性器在他嘴里兴奋地抽动，他将它吞的更深，这是他第一次给一个男人做口活，对象是他的师兄，这让他感到莫名激动，他想要Storm Shadow的全部，包括他身为男人最原始的部分。

Storm Shadow使出所有的力气控制自己的呼吸，他仰躺在床上忍不住去想像Snake Eyes现在的样子，嘴唇被撑开紧紧吸着他的阴茎，唾液也许会溢出他的嘴角滑下来……Storm Shadow抚摸上对方的头发，指尖穿梭在金色的发丝之间，寂静中，他能听到一切声响，淫靡的嘬食声，交织在一起的粗重喘息，这些混杂的刺激让他差点缴械投降，他知道自己快要到了，他随时可能因为下一个刺激而射出来，他用力的推搡Snake Eyes的头，他不能射在他兄弟的嘴里，这太疯狂了。

Snake Eyes加快了吞吐的动作，Storm Shadow放在他头上的手使不上任何力道，他没法控制他的高潮，Snake Eyes主宰了他的身体，对方给予的每一个刺激他都身不由己地给出了诚实的反应，Storm Shadow低喘一声，他射了，射在了他兄弟的嘴里，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，然后放松下来，Snake Eyes吞咽的声音在他耳边放大了无数倍，Storm Shadow用手臂遮住了眼睛，他不知道该用什么表情面对他的兄弟。

手臂上传来的力道让他再次紧绷，Snake Eyes的吻轻柔地落在他闭起的眼睑上，他睁开眼睛与Snake Eyes对视，这是一个疯狂的夜晚，Storm Shadow想，他应该听不到窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，但是他能感觉到雨滴拍击在他心脏上的声响，那些原本应该冰凉的水珠却是那么滚烫，一滴一滴把他的心慢慢地融化了，他叹了口气，舒展开了身体，任由Snake Eyes的膝盖分开他的双腿，他甚至配合的抬起臀部，让对方的手能更好的开拓他。

Snake Eyes试探地按摩他的穴口，紧闭的褶皱并不那么容易松开，他伸长手臂拉开床头柜的抽屉从里面掏出一管润滑剂，纽约的宾馆总是那么贴心。

“你到对这些知道的很清楚。”Storm Shadow还有闲情逸致嘲讽他一句，Snake Eyes忍不住弯起了嘴角，Storm Shadow皱起眉用讶异的语气说，“戴了那么多年的面具，你竟然还会笑，啊！”他的讽刺并没有持续太久，Snake Eyes沾了润滑剂的手带有惩罚意味的直接没入他的身体。

Storm Shadow反射性地夹紧了体内的异物，身体被强制打开的感觉并不是那么好，他仍然抗拒像个女人一样躺着接受男人的侵入，Snake Eyes非常的小心，他用上了足够多的润滑液，使他非常轻松地挤入了两根手指，Storm Shadow忍耐着想要出声拒绝的想法，他明白接下来会发生什么事情，他的兄弟会进入他，操弄他，让他彻底的为他打开，他感觉到Snake Eyes的手指在他的身体里转动，刮着他的肠壁，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，过了今晚他们也许又将回到原点，举起各自的武器站在极端的对立面，但是只要今晚，他们彼此彻底的坦诚，这就足够了。

Storm Shadow放弃了抵抗，恐怕这个世界上除了Snake Eyes以外，再也没有人能让他如此的顺从了。

他松懈下来，为他的兄弟彻底的抛掉了所有的防护，然后他感觉到一股炙热的气流喷洒在他的胸口，是Snake Eyes的呼吸，接着是他的嘴唇和舌头在他的胸前留连，他亲吻着他精壮的胸膛，用舌尖挑弄他立起的乳头，Snake Eyes粗糙的手在他的大腿根部来回抚摸，Storm Shadow敏感到能用皮肤数出他手掌上的茧子，插在他后穴里的手指没有停下动作，指关节抽出时摩擦到肛口带来相当大的刺激，他在手指的动作下逐渐变得柔软而湿滑，Snake Eyes在他身体里执着的朝不同的方向探索直到碰到某一点时，Storm Shadow忽然不受控制的抖动，一阵强烈的快感从尾椎直冲脑门，他弹起来搂住了Snake Eyes的脖子，一口咬上对方的肩膀来制止自己即将发出的尖叫，Snake Eyes知道自己找对了位置，他朝那个地方又按多了几下，Storm Shadow越发用力地收紧牙关，从喉咙深处发出沉闷地低吼，他感觉自己又硬了，仅仅因为Snake Eyes插在他屁股里的手指。

Snake Eyes拉开了两人的距离，盘腿坐在床上，环抱住Storm Shadow，托起他的臀部让他直起身子，Storm Shadow跨坐在他兄弟的腿上，穴口对准Snake Eyes勃发的阴茎，Snake Eyes往他的腰部施力，Storm Shadow攀住对方肌肉虬结的背脊，因为这个姿势而找不准重心，只能顺着Snake Eyes施予的力道沉下身体一点点将对方整个吞没。

Storm Shadow感觉自己被打开到了极限，多亏事先的扩张他并没有受到太大的痛苦，只是这个姿势让Snake Eyes进入到足够深的地方，整个肠道都被火烫的阴茎填满，他听到Snake Eyes在他的耳边发出一声满足的叹息，过多的忍耐让男人的金发被汗水弄得湿答答，他的手抬着Storm Shadow的屁股，尝试缓慢地上下摇动，他忍耐了太久，他希望给对方带来足够多的快乐，当然等一下他会给他更多，包裹着他的狭窄甬道让他不满足于轻微的摩擦，他抱着怀里的男人开始用力的抽动，Storm Shadow随着他的动作发出短促的闷哼，这让Snake Eyes渴望听到更多来自他师兄的呻吟，他稍稍退出男人的身体再狠狠地顶进去，他故意找准了Storm Shadow体内的弱点，对方果然发出一声猝及不妨的惊叫，他的肩膀上有好几处渗血的牙印，都是Storm Shadow为了防止自己的叫声而留下的战绩，Snake Eyes一边撞击对方的身体，一边啃咬着男人的颈侧，Storm Shadow被身体里横冲直撞的硬物捣弄的失去了力道，整个人向后栽倒，Snake Eyes顺势屈起男人的腿，更加用力的操弄进去，起先Storm Shadow还能咬住嘴唇制止出口的呻吟，他双腿大开地被困在床和Snake Eyes的身体之间无处可逃，Snake Eye每一次的操入都因为姿势的关系越发另他难以招架，对方的攻击让他头晕目眩，硕大的阴茎整个拔出去又凶猛地插回到底，Storm Shadow的体内充盈着复杂的麻痒，连痛楚都成为放荡的催情剂，这让Storm Shadow被操的失神之于根本控制不了溢出的呻吟。

Snake Eyes乐于看到Storm Shadow被他弄得失去控制的样子，他顶撞的更加激烈，使男人几乎吐不出完整的声音，Storm Shadow断断续续地低哼更多的是急促带着呜咽地喘息，在Snake Eyes将阴茎完全抽离他身体的瞬间，两块柔软的臀肌不禁跳动了一下，接着粗壮的阴茎再次整根没入，先前送入Storm Shadow体内的润滑液已经被两人过高的体温融化成汁水，从交合处被挤出体外顺着股沟滴落到床单上，滑腻的粘液随着Snake Eyes的抽送四下溅落，柔软嫩滑的穴口吸裹住侵犯自己的硬物，发出啪唧啪唧的声音，Storm Shadow忍不住伸手抚弄自己被忽略了许久的阴茎，Snake Eyes抓住他的手按在他的头顶，让他无法靠自行解决来获取更多的快感，Storm Shadow费力地从嘴里挤出连番的咒骂，Snake Eyes那阴暗的病态的施虐心随着积留在他中枢神经里的药物被一股脑儿的释放了出来。

他循着记忆中的角度，狠狠地操干男人的身体，一连数十下，下下无情地擦过肠道内的前列腺，Storm Shadow发出尖锐地吸气声，Snake Eyes低头堵住他的嘴唇，他们激烈的交换亲吻，连最基本的吞咽动作都放弃了，舌头与舌头交缠摩擦，迫不及待地深入对方的口腔乱搅一气，Storm Shadow的嘴唇几乎要被咬出血来，Snake Eyes沿着脖子往下啃咬男人深蜜色的胸肌和乳晕，下半身的攻击亦是不停，Storm Shadow被顶的浑浑噩噩，几乎要被操到床里融为一体，他大口喘着气，全身的肌肉在灭顶的快感里紧绷到痉挛的程度，Snake Eyes毫不停歇地移动腰臀，一个大幅度的抽出，再次猛力推入，重重的撞到对方的前列腺上，Storm Shadow弓起身体，第二次攻击让他差点喘不上气，来回几次的过载刺激使得Storm Shadow无意识地任由忘记吞咽的唾液滑出嘴角，当Snake Eyes再次将阴茎擦过他的前列腺时，Storm Shadow猛地向上屈起了身子，他使劲拉下Snake Eyes的脖子狠狠吻上去，将最后崩溃的嘶喊全数堵在彼此的嘴唇里，腿间的性器抖着射了出来，溅满了两人的下腹，高潮引发的肠道剧烈收缩死命绞住了体内的Snake Eyes，箍得对方在最后几下重重的撞击后也爆发在了他的体内。

两人维持了结合的姿势半晌，才像断了线一样瘫软在床上。


	12. Stage 11.

Storm Shadow整夜都没有入睡，并不是因为Snake Eyes在他的身边，而是他知道一旦入睡了，那将会是他这些年来睡的最安稳的一觉。他强迫自己保持清醒，即便他的身体已经非常疲惫，他躺在床上听着他兄弟平稳地呼吸，直到窗帘的缝隙间露出一丝曙光，他才轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，身体上残留的痕迹述说他度过了一个多么放荡的夜晚，他想Snake Eyes身体里的药效应该已经消失了，他套上他的白色西装，环顾一片狼藉的地毯，Snake Eyes的制服被他撕扯的完全不能穿了，他的兄弟肯定不会想到要带一套备换的衣物，这不在他关心的范围之内，G.I.Joe会乐意替他的兄弟解决这个麻烦。

他把刀仔细藏进西装外套内，把从孟买带来的文件留在客厅的茶几上，做完这些，他拎起他的背包头也不回地走了出去。

他在街上拦了一辆计程车直奔机场，赶上最早的一班飞机直飞巴黎，躺在头等舱的座位上，他才感觉到身体的不适，三十年来从未曾如此放纵过的身体带来了一些难堪的反应，昨晚Snake Eyes弄进他身体里的东西似乎没有清理干净，随着一路的奔波，射的太深的液体慢慢下落，此时有随时流出来的可能性，Storm Shadow用最恶毒的话诅咒了他的兄弟千万次，他不知道自己为什么会愚蠢的忘了叫那个混蛋带套，纽约宾馆既然贴心的准备了润滑剂不可能没有保险套，他深深地怀疑Snake Eyes是故意的。

他窝着一肚子火去机上的厕所解决了问题，他不得不把手指伸进去好彻底把身体里面的东西清干净，有朝一日他也要让Snake Eyes尝到同样的滋味。

Storm Shadow在飞机上小睡了一觉，感觉好多了，落机之后，他给任务的委托人发了一条信息，然后赶往火车站坐火车转去图卢兹。图卢兹是法国西南部的大城市，欧洲著名的科学领域基地，法国的大部分科研总部都设在这里，普通人眼中图卢兹是欧洲太空与航天产业的中心，然而这个所谓美丽浪漫的城市怎么可能没有不为人知的灰色地带，大规模杀伤性武器，包括生化武器与核武器的制造，同其他科研项目一样，在这里占据了不小的一块。他此行的目的便是完成红发女人委托他的任务，对方交给他的那块芯片里指定了接下来见面的地点，Storm Shadow闲来无事在火车上查看了一下他的账户，里面已经打入了七位数的前期资金，看来那个不爱穿衣服的姑娘所说的酬劳丰厚半分不假。

Storm Shadow并不缺钱，他不是一个肆意挥霍的人，某种意义上来说他相当有经济头脑，离开Cobra以后，大部分时间他只为了兴趣和挑战来接下委托，虽然他曾经背负上岚影的叛徒之名，但他依旧是我行我素的，他懒得花费太多心思去思考是什么造就了他现在的性格，纠结于这种既定的事实毫无任何意义，与生俱来的破坏因子驱使他去做一些在别人眼中看来匪夷所思的事情，他不在乎，他的一生始终就只有Snake Eyes这一个软肋。

下了火车，Storm Shadow入住图卢兹市中心的一家酒店，当然这也是Cobra的红发女人事先指定好的，他比预计晚到了几天，即便如此，离他和红发女人约定的时间仍有富裕，Storm Shadow决定洗个澡，舒舒服服地休息一下。

他是被手机的震动声吵醒的，昏暗中，手机屏幕随着嗡嗡声亮起来随后又归于平静。Storm Shadow看了看床头的电子钟，他还有一个多小时，拿过手机，是Snake Eyes发来的短信，他踟躇了一阵，犹豫着点开，如果他的兄弟问他为什么不告而别，他肯定不会回复。

短信里只有简短的两个字：别去。

Storm Shadow失笑，这才符合他兄弟的性格不是么，看来对方的头脑是彻底的清醒了，也只有Snake Eyes有本事把那晚经历的所有事情浓缩成两个字，在他们之间过多的语言反到显得苍白无力。他一点都不惊讶Snake Eyes知道他接下来要去做什么，一半归功于G.I.Joe的消息灵通，另一半则是他自己把文件留在了纽约宾馆的茶几上，他的兄弟了解他的脾性，他不会为了任何人放弃自己想做的事情，Snake Eyes之所以发这条短信也只是奢望他的师兄能突然心血来潮听进他的话。

很可惜，他注定是要失望的。

Storm Shadow回复他：我为你准备了一个礼物，你会喜欢的。

他把手机扔到一边，爬起来简单的收拾了一下，穿戴完毕的同时，外面响起了敲门声，那个不爱穿衣服的红发姑娘倒还挺有时间观念。

Storm Shadow打开门，意料之外的是酒店侍应生捧着一个盒子站在门外。

“您好先生，有人让我把这个包裹交给您。”

Storm Shadow心生疑虑，但他还是伸手接过了盒子。关上门，他把盒子放到圆桌上解开绑成蝴蝶结的缎带掀开盖子，里面摆着一颗沾满血污的人头，人头的脸模糊难辨，但那头被血浸润纠缠在一起的红发刺得扎眼。

该死！Storm Shadow迅速扔掉手里的盖子往后退，爆炸声响起来的一瞬间，他的身体已经先一步做出了反应，他翻过床铺趴在地毯上，躲过了爆炸激起的火光和气流，与此同时，数名红衣忍者踢破玻璃从窗外跳了进来，呛鼻的浓烟充满了Storm Shadow的肺部，他忍住想要咳嗽的冲动，从背后抽出长刀，Cobra Commander可不是蠢货，那个老奸巨猾的生化人怎么可能任由一个双重间谍在他的眼皮子底下兴风作浪，他还奇怪Cobra竟然没有采取任何行动，事实证明那个红发女人太高估了她自己。他以为那个女人至少能坚持到会面之后，他当然没想过全身而退，但起码事情发展的方向大致掌握在他的手里，他原本希望那个女人能再多为他争取点时间，好让Snake Eyes顺利缴获那批铀矿，现在看来只能靠他自己了。

Storm Shadow用单人沙发作掩护挡住了大部分朝他射过来的飞镖，他用力把沙发朝前踢过去，手里的刀干净利索地割开了两个红衣忍着的喉咙，子弹上膛的声音引起他的警觉，他向来不怎么喜欢粗暴的火器，只有Firefly那种邋遢又没品的人才称爆炸为艺术，他喜欢将杀戮变的无声又优雅，所以他平时很少配枪，但现在这个混乱的情况有把枪确实是不错的选择。

红衣忍者们离的不算远，光凭这个距离他们永远都射不中他，这几个杂碎根本不是他的对手，Storm Shadow的动作相当轻巧，射出的手里剑甚至比子弹更加快，他轻松地结果了大部分的袭击者，仅剩最后两个还在试图同他周旋。

爆炸引起了大规模的骚动，走廊和窗外的马路充满了吵杂的人声，Storm Shadow粗略估计了一下，大概还有十几分钟，警察和救护车就会赶到这里，他朝剩下两个红衣忍者迎上去，奇怪的是对方似乎并不想取他的性命，他们只是在这狭小的空间内狼狈的躲避，更像是在拖延时间。

情况不太妙，Storm Shadow想，忽然感到一阵晕眩，他进攻的动作缓慢下来，脑袋沉重的仿佛装满了水的气球，两名红衣忍者发现了异样，停下手来注视着他，Storm Shadow用刀稳住身体，那些红衣忍者没有机会接近他，不可能向他下药，从他踏上图卢兹的时候开始，他没有吃下过任何东西，或者和任何可疑的人物碰触——除了那颗爆炸了的人头。

估计那颗人头里事先放置了麻醉类的药粉，随着爆炸散播到空气里，然后被他吸进身体，Storm Shadow在心里冷笑，真是连呼吸都不能掉以轻心。他发动忍术，试图尽快消耗体内的药物，当他脑中麻痹的感觉逐步退去的时候，他突然想到这是个不错的机会。

Storm Shadow自然地让自己看上去像是禁不住药效而松开手里的刀，他瞟到两名红衣忍者正小心翼翼地朝他走近，然后他倒在地上假装晕了过去。


	13. Stage 12.

Storm Shadow调控着自己的呼吸，使他的心跳更接近于一个正在昏迷的人，忍术之中有无数让人觉得不可思议的地方，事实上忍者并没有传说中的那么神秘，他们所做的无非是最大限度的发挥人体的潜能，同时学习许多特殊的技巧，例如体术，隐匿，跟踪，剑道，暗器，化妆术，药理，毒物，五感训练等，其中呼吸调控可以说是最难的一项，Storm Shadow便是其中的佼佼者，他的能力凌驾于大部分的忍者之上，而他也从未锋芒地彻底展露过自己的底牌。  
  
他从酒店的房间被两名红衣忍者搬上车，以特殊的运算法来记下自己被送出了多远，车子开入一栋科研所的地下停车场，两名红衣忍者把他搬到一辆轮椅上面，推着他走入电梯上到顶楼的某间房间里，他们取走了他背在背上的两把长刀和他佩戴在腰间的忍具包，并且搜查了他的绑腿拿走了藏在里面的短刃，然后用特质的绳子将他的四肢固定在轮椅上，做完这些，他们才拿出一个小瓶子放在他鼻子底下，他知道这是用来唤醒他的药物，他闭住呼吸，然后装作从昏迷中醒来。  
  
这一路至少开了30分钟，他现在应该已经离开市中心来到郊区的某个科研基地里，Storm Shadow缓缓睁开眼睛，让自己看上去像是还没有完全清醒，他摇了摇脑袋，重新闭上眼再睁开，一个穿着白大褂的男人站在他面前，看上去有点眼熟，Storm Shadow在心里默默地啧了一声，他在红发女人交给他的芯片里见到过这个男人——他的任务目标，没想到对方竟然和Cobra连成了一气。  
  
“我们需要来点什么开场白吗？Storm Shadow？”男人见他醒过来用带着浓重法语口音的英文开口说道。  
  
“比如谈论下今天的天气如何？”Storm Shadow试了试被绑住的四肢，红衣忍者的手艺不错，绑的很结实，“或者你有什么想要告白的东西，鉴于我现在动不了没法堵住耳朵，你可以尽情地开口。”  
  
男人相当欣赏他淡定的模样，说：“Firefly告诉我你是个不太好相处的人，而Cobra Commander对你的评价则是个危险人物，至于我对你的评价，你简直超出我预料之外的……漂亮。”男人斟酌了一下，然后用了一个让Storm Shadow讨厌的词汇。  
  
又是个死基佬！Storm Shadow翻了个白眼，活了三十年他真是第一次知道原来他对同性有这么大的吸引力，还有那个鞘翅目昆虫男竟然说他不好相处？也对，他没有跟Snake Eyes相处过，他不知道对着墙壁说话的感觉有多么美妙。  
  
Storm Shadow说：“我勉强接受前两个赞美，至于最后一个，作为科学家可能都有点近视。”  
  
“看来你似乎不太喜欢我的赞美。”  
  
“你喜欢我称赞你娘炮吗？”Storm Shadow说，“也许某些法国男人确实有这种嗜好。”  
  
男人双手抱胸说：“你有一张淬了毒的嘴巴，东方人都这么伶牙俐齿吗？”  
  
Storm Shadow弯起嘴角：“法国人都这么唧唧歪歪吗？你把我抓到这里来就是为了跟我探讨不同人种之间的说话差异？要是这样的话你可以打电话跟我的助理预约下学术讨论会在哪里举行。”  
  
男人被他逗笑了，自顾自笑了一会儿后才恢复正经的表情：“我也不喜欢拐弯抹角，我丢失了一样非常重要的东西，你介意告诉我那块芯片在哪儿吗？”  
  
“据我所知那块芯片是属于Cobra的吧。”被固定住的四肢让Storm Shadow觉得不太舒服，他调整了一下姿势好让整个人靠坐在轮椅上，“不得不说Cobra的安保系统变差了，竟然能把那么重要的东西给弄丢。”  
  
“那是我的研究成果。”男人看着Storm Shadow懒洋洋的样子有些恼火起来，“它原本并不属于Cobra，在我的研究经费被整个砍掉后，Cobra出资替我完成了它，现在那一半的成果被一个该死的女人从Cobra里偷走了！我知道那个女人去孟买执行任务的时候偷偷把芯片转交给了你，并且让你来这里盗取剩下的一半数据，”男人撑住Storm Shadow绑在轮椅椅把上的手臂俯身一字一句地问，“回答我，那块芯片到底在哪里？！”  
  
Storm Shadow皱了皱眉，男人的脸靠的太近了，说话时喷出的热气吹在他脸上，他随时可以让对方的头跟脖子分家，这个蠢货还真以为这小儿科的捆绑能够困住他，不过Storm Shadow没有动，他凝视着男人浅棕色的眼睛，里面倒映出自己一贯冰冷带嘲的表情。  
  
“不要试图挑战我的底线。”男人说，用上了点威胁的口吻，“你不会想知道我有多少种办法能够逼你坦白一切，包括你跟多少人上过床。”  
  
闻言，Storm Shadow歪头扯了扯嘴角：“这个问题不需要动用武力，你好好的问我，我或许会告诉你。”  
  
“别跟我玩游戏。”男人从腰间掏出一把手枪抵住Storm Shadow搭在椅把上的手背，“你是个忍者，你习惯用两把刀作为武器。”男人瞥了眼一旁红衣忍者手里捧着的白色双刀，“它们很漂亮，我能想像它们被拔出来时候的样子，那种刚毅尖锐又冷冽的光泽，非常衬你。”  
  
“谢谢。”Storm Shadow摆出一副你太客气了的表情，法国基佬还是会说一些顺耳的称赞。  
  
男人在抵住他手背的枪口上微微施加了点压力：“你也不想挥刀的手上留下一个大洞吧？现在愿意告诉我芯片在哪里吗？”  
  
Storm Shadow垂下眼睛盯着与他皮肤接触的枪管半晌才慢吞吞地开口问了个无关紧要的问题：“Cobra没有去抢那批铀矿？”  
  
男人被他问的一愣，不明白他突然扯出铀矿的用意。  
  
Storm Shadow继续说：“从昆士兰到孟买，Cobra缜密的布局了那么久，不就是为了那批价值数十亿的铀矿？但从孟买之后，Cobra似乎一下就失去了兴趣。”  
  
“你没有我想象中的聪明。”男人嗤笑一声，“Cobra所做的一切都是为了抓那个逃叛的女人，话说回来，你同那个女人是一样的，都是Cobra的叛徒。”  
  
Storm Shadow不喜欢叛徒这个词，曾经岚影称他为叛徒，如今Cobra也认为他是叛徒，在这些人眼中忠诚的定义到底是什么？为了别人强加到你身上的可笑使命而愚蠢的奉献一生，这就是所谓的忠诚？Storm Shadow蔑视一切世上试图用道德礼制将人束缚成特定的形状，他的力量来源于自身来源于他的刀，他有他独特的忠义和节气，轮不到他人指手画脚。  
  
“我本来还不太确定，但现在我肯定那批铀矿只是个幌子了。”Storm Shadow说，“听上去不是个好消息。”  
  
“我再说一次，不要跟我玩游戏，快告诉我芯片在哪里？！”男人的耐心快要耗完了，他拉下手枪的保险，“你有十根手指，我不介意一根一根打断它们。”  
  
Storm Shadow思考了一会儿，自己是不是应该配合对方表现出一点害怕的样子来，他不是天生的表演家，演一个阶下囚似乎比预想中的要困难，毕竟他没有太多这方面的经验，他尝试让自己看上去很怯懦，但从对方快要抓狂的反应看来他好像表现的很糟糕，这么做实在太滑稽了，他怕自己忍不出笑场，于是他还是回到了最先面无表情的状态。  
  
“说、话！”男人反手用枪托用力砸向Storm Shadow的手，然后朝墙开了一枪，提醒他这是最后的通牒，“你最好该死的吐出点什么来！”  
  
“芯片藏在了那批铀矿里。”Storm Shadow终于大发慈悲告诉了他实情，“真可惜，我以为Cobra会去抢那批铀矿，没想到是这个结果。”他还期待Snake Eyes能在收缴铀矿的途中和Cobra来个正面火拼呢，Storm Shadow显得很遗憾，“按照G.I.Joe的速度，芯片和铀矿应该已经全部运到他们的总部里了。”  
  
男人眨了眨眼睛，看似还不能完全消化Storm Shadow话里的意思，他暂且撤开身子往后退，开始左右踱步，他最初的计划是从对方嘴里拷问出芯片的下落然后顺利完成实体组装，如今这个诡异的东方忍者告诉他，他十几年来的心血有一半落到了美国政府的手里，他强迫自己停下因为焦虑而混乱的步伐，再次面对Storm Shadow，思考对方的话有多少可信度。Storm Shadow是Cobra的叛徒，从他背叛Cobra还能活到现在来看他确实是个危险的人物，他并未加入G.I.Joe，那他为什么要帮助美国政府？真是个让人头疼的家伙，他到底有什么目的？  
  
“我无法相信你的话。”男人说，“像你这样的人，我想不出你有什么理由投靠美国政府。”  
  
Storm Shadow对他的话不以为然：“我没有投靠美国政府，我只是把芯片放在那里，最后它落到谁的手中跟我毫无关系。”  
  
男人重新举起手枪向他靠近：“我不接受这番说辞，等我在你的手上开一个洞，你或许会编个像样的理由。”  
  
Storm Shadow看上去很无奈：“其实这样坐着聊聊天感觉并不坏，但是我们都有任务要完成，真是遗憾。”  
  
男人把枪对准Storm Shadow的手，决定不再理睬对方，就在他要扣下扳机的时候，一只手伸过来抓住了他的手腕使劲一扭，腕骨利落地以怪异的角度歪向一边，从皮肉底下传来沉闷的折断声，Storm Shadow挣脱绳索的速度很快，简直像个魔术师，守在一旁的红衣忍者还没来得及反应，Storm Shadow就从轮椅里跳起，手里握着男人的枪，他把惨嚎的男人踢到地上，顺势踩着对方完好的另一只手，然后开枪打穿了它。  
  
两个红衣忍者抽出长刀想要扑上来，Storm Shadow把枪口移向了男人的眉心，两人在他的目光下停住了动作。  
  
“Cobra Commander一定忘了提醒你，如果想要绑架我最好一开始就让我彻底失去行动能力。”Storm Shadow冷冷地说，再次开枪打穿了男人的膝盖，“这方面你简直就像个三岁孩童。”  
  
身为科研者的男人从未经历过这般痛苦，几乎说不出完整的话来：“你……到底……啊！”  
  
Storm Shadow没给他说话的机会，直接粉碎了他仅剩的最后一条腿，并且颇戏剧化地朝男人轻声说道：“Welcome to Hell。”  
  
同一时间，门外传来一阵吵杂，脚步凌乱的奔跑声合着枪声刀剑碰撞的混乱声逐渐朝他们所在的位置逼近。  
  
男人露出欣喜的表情，Storm Shadow倒是一派悠然自得：“别开心的太早，这可不是你的救援，我猜应该是穿着紧身衣的蒙面超人。”Storm Shadow愉悦地勾起嘴角，当看见被踹开的房门外走进来的黑色身影时，嘴边的笑容扩到了最大。  
  
“Hello，Brother。”


	14. Stage 13.

Storm Shadow的行为模式向来叫人琢磨不透，他有身为忍者该有的一套准则，但在这之上他喜欢随心所欲地去控制事情发展的方向，特别是当那些事情和Snake Eyes有关时。大部分时间他是和Snake Eyes作对的，他单纯地不想让他的兄弟过的太好，很少的时间他会变相倒戈，这种情况通常建立在Storm Shadow的任务和利益正巧和Snake Eyes一致的前提下。

有时他也会做出Snake Eyes无法理解的事情，比如纽约宾馆的一晚，Snake Eyes没想到Storm Shadow会放下身段来帮助他，Storm Shadow是在担心亦或是不想他身体里的药物继续残留以至把他们下一次的见面变得更加难堪？Snake Eyes搞不明白，但他接受了来自他师兄的难能可贵的好意，这是他们之间最大的一次跨越，超出他的预期。

Snake Eyes醒来的时候Storm Shadow已经不在了，只留下房间的一地狼藉，他感到有些不快同时又松了一口气，让他和Storm Shadow平静地在一张床上醒来是个糟糕的想法，他甚至不理解自己为什么会如此轻易地睡过去，他很久没有这样放松过了，而他以为他的师兄并不是个能让人放松的存在，但事实恰恰相反。Snake Eyes把被单裹在身上给Jinx发了条信息，他的制服破的没法穿了，总不能披着被单一路回到G.I.Joe的基地，女忍者当然知道发生了什么事情，她早把他的评估报告一字不差地转述给了Storm Shadow，两人安排好了一切却不曾问过他的意愿，Snake Eyes甚少表露情绪但这不代表他不会因此产生不满，他仍旧对发生的事耿耿于怀，无论是那个药物还是对他师兄的下流欲念。

Storm Shadow把一叠文件留在了茶几上，等待的间隙，Snake Eyes拿起纸张翻阅，Storm Shadow在提及铀矿藏匿地点的空白处留下了一行小字： _我去过了那里，留下了些东西，找到它，我的兄弟。_

Snake Eyes盯着那行熟悉又陌生的笔迹良久，仿佛能看见白忍者写下这行字时脸上恶作剧得逞的讽笑，这个想像触及了Snake Eyes心里某个无法言语的柔软地方，他无意识地勾起嘴角继续往下翻页，之后的内容让他的微笑绷紧在了脸上。

他用通讯器联系了G.I.Joe总部汇报情况，Jinx并没有让他等太久，他怀疑女忍者大概一直埋伏在附近的某个角落，Jinx带来的装备节省了回总部补给的时间，他们直接赶往孟买同剩下的JOES汇合，任务比预计的要复杂许多，Cobra的参入是意料之外情理之中，铀矿的收缴过程倒是没有遇到任何阻碍，G.I.Joe部署了大量的人力以防止可能出现的偷袭，Snake Eyes站在一堆好似复制出来的木箱子中间，Storm Shadow暗示的东西就藏在这些箱子里的某处，他来回扫视，不放过任何一个角落，他考虑一个个撬开箱子来搜查会浪费多少时间，大小完全一样的箱子弄花了他的眼，他索性闭起眼睛不再盲目搜寻，尝试代入Storm Shadow的思维来思考，依照惯性使然，人们通常会把东西藏在不起眼地角落里，而Storm Shadow明显处处暗示他，便不会故意把东西藏在太过隐蔽的地方，Snake Eyes走到角落打开了最上层的箱子翻找了一下没有收获，他又走到另一边的角落打开上层的箱子，找到了用胶带贴在木箱内侧的小盒子。

Snake Eyes掏出一个巴掌大的金属器材，按开上面的键盘输入一串密码，他把小盒子里的芯片插入器材的插口，巨大的投影幕悬浮在半空中，他用手滑动着屏幕上大大小小的分析图表和虚拟模型，Roadblock他们站在他身后一同注视着悬浮屏上闪烁的线条。

“Cobra这次可真是大费周章。”Flint说，看着Snake Eyes将芯片里的资料传送至General Colton的私人频道，“我仍然对这块芯片的真实性抱有疑虑。”

“我看不出什么可疑的地方，这块芯片的真假跟我们有什么关系。”Lady Jaye说道，“我们没理由去插手法国政府的事情。”

“又是法国，上次的弹头给足了他们苦头，于是他们选择制造武器来报复社会吗？”Flint说。

Roadblock双手抱胸向前走了几步靠悬浮屏更近了些，“他们研究出了一个便携式黑洞，这就不单单是法国政府的事情了。”他盯着那个明显缺少了一半的虚拟模型，“我只是不明白Storm Shadow为什么要把芯片送给我们。”

“你永远猜不透神秘东方忍者的小心思。”Flint哼了一声，“他不久之前还跟我们做对，现在却把胳膊肘歪向我们这边，不觉得奇怪么。”

“如果你试图定性Storm Shadow是好人还是坏人我劝你省了这份心。”Lady Jaye靠在墙上插话道，“他选择站在哪边完全是丢硬币的概率。”

“嗨，Joes。”General Colton的立体人像通过器材的投射孔出现在众人眼前，他首先向Snake Eyes询问他的情况，“你的身体没事了吧？”

Snake Eyes点点头，表示自己已经复原。

“我们还真得感谢Storm Shadow。”General Colton微笑道，“虽然他现在的身份依旧模棱两可，言归正传，原本阻止便携黑洞的研发并不在这次的任务之内，法国政府表示他们已经取缔了研究黑洞武器的资金，显然Cobra在政府不知道的情况下接手了便携黑洞的研究，法国政府试图补救，混入Cobra的情报人员盗取了保存在Cobra的一半资料后失踪，现确认已经遇害，剩下的一半还在图卢兹的科研室内，上头的命令是去把剩下的一半资料取回来，由G.I.JOE永久封存。”General Colton顿了顿接着说，“Storm Shadow已经抵达了图卢兹，现在不确定他是否已经知道雇佣他的人是法国政府的情报人员，希望你们能暂时将他考虑在变数之内。”

三维集成影像若有所指地朝Snake Eyes投去一眼，后者沉默地站着，看不出丝毫情绪。

“那么祝你们顺利。”General Colton微微颔首，切断了通讯。

“出发吧。”Roadblock拍了拍Snake Eyes的肩膀，走了出去。

Snake Eyes在飞行的途中给Storm Shadow发了信息，他知道他的兄弟不会乖乖地听话，他将一组远程代码编辑在短信里一起发送出去，他耐心等待Storm Shadow的回复，只要对方回复他，这组远程代码便能植入手机里即使是在关机的状态下也能锁定Storm Shadow所在的位置。

他不想过于介入他师兄的生活，所以他从来不曾尝试用卫星定位把Storm Shadow找出来，Snake Eyes捏紧了手里的手机，突然希望Storm Shadow不要回复他，他这完全是在入侵Storm Shadow的生活，这组代码将永远把他们两个联系在一起。

正当Snake Eyes有些后悔自己的所作所为时，手机通讯器的屏幕亮了起来，是Storm Shadow的回复：我为你准备了一个礼物，你会喜欢的。

我已经找到了那个礼物，Snake Eyes对着短信默默回答，他对他师兄的矛盾情感中此刻混入了感激和更多的愧疚。

同时，手机屏幕的右下角出现了一个迷你地图，呈现荧光绿色不断跳跃的小点在一堆坐标中间尤其刺眼。Snake Eyes盯着那个兴奋闪烁的小绿光发呆，Jinx走过来好奇的看了他的手机一眼，他反射性地把手机屏幕关闭，女忍者了然于心地笑了笑，走到机舱的另一头坐下。

Roadblock过人的驾驶技术让他们很快到达了目的地，他们换乘一辆小型面包车开往位于图卢兹郊区的科研中心，途中他们发现了另一辆可疑的车辆和他们驶往相同的方向，Snake Eyes打开手机，发现跳跃的绿色小点就在他前方不远处，他并未感到吃惊，只是Storm Shadow应该是单独行动的，而那辆车的驾驶者显然是Cobra的红衣忍者，Snake Eyes希望情况不是他所想的那般糟糕——Storm Shadow又再度与Cobra合作。

发现了Cobra的车辆迫使他们放慢了前进的速度，前方的车辆明显没有发现后面有跟踪者，通过把守的人员直接驶入了科研基地的地下停车场。

“入侵他们的监视系统。”Roadblock向车上的电脑程序员说道，“这次我们可是有法国政府的鼎力支持。”

程序员飞快地在改装过的笔记本上敲击，很快整栋科研楼的探头画面全部出现在液晶屏幕上。

“把这格放大。”大个子指了指地下停车场的画面，两名红衣忍者将昏迷的白衣黑发男人从车厢里搬出来放置到一把轮椅上，“这不是Storm Shadow么，他竟然被Cobra俘虏了。”

“至少证明了这次的事件他跟Cobra无关。”Flint说。

”他做的事情有目共睹。”Roadblock回头，“我们不应该怀疑他，他甚至自愿消除了Snake的药效。”

此话一出，气氛顿时变得有些尴尬，Flint假装咳了两声，倒是隐藏在面具后的Snake Eyes依旧看不出情绪。Storm Shadow给了他们太多的惊喜，连Jinx都没料到一向我行我素的白忍者会为了Snake Eyes做到如此地步。

“我可不会因为这个忘记他曾经给过我的语言攻击。”Flint是Storm Shadow毒舌下的牺牲品并且深受其害，他一点都不想跟Storm Shadow这样的家伙共事，也就只有Snake Eyes能够忍受他，“他简直就是个骄纵的王子殿下。”

“这话要是传到Storm Shadow的耳朵里，明年的今日我们就要去给你的坟头献花了。”Lady Jaye忍不出插上一句。

“他们上去了，开始行动吧。”Roadblock打开车门。

“我们去拿武器数据，Snake去救你的王子殿下吧。”Flint也就只能在背后呈呈口舌之快。

Storm Shadow绝对有理由杀了你，Snake Eyes在心里叹了口气。

  
根据手表里射出的整幢科研楼的立体结构图，Snake Eyes轻松地避开大批守卫直接上到顶楼Storm Shadow被送至的房间，他在走廊上奔跑，越靠近里侧的房间，Snake Eyes不可避免地遇到了守候在附近的红衣忍者部队，他迅速射出数个飞镖，一手拔出挂在皮带上的手枪，在成群涌来的红衣忍者之间开出了一条路，从左侧射过来的手里剑被他轻松闪过，在这狭小的走廊内想要使长刀挥出威力未免有些困难，前后左右朝他包围劈砍过来的剑刃因他一个下腰前滑的动作纷纷劈中了红衣忍者们自己。

Snake Eyes在打斗的途中听到了从里侧房间里传出来的惨叫声，他知道那个声音不属于Storm Shadow，但他还是忍不住去担心，这份急躁让他手下的动作越发快速精准，他剩下的子弹不多了，不断涌上来的红衣忍者让他没有功夫换置弹夹，他抽出背后的刀，他一般不轻易取人性命，大多数时候他只是让对方失去再次作战的能力，此刻他没有闲暇顾及那么多，他挥出手里的刀，不管挥出的攻击是不是致命，红衣忍者一个接一个的倒下，他也离房门越来越近，终于最后一个阻挡他的人倒在他的脚下，他用力踹开紧闭的房门——

一身白衣的黑发男子站在血泊之上，回身朝他看过来，透过护目镜，Snake Eyes看到男人一贯的笑容，带着嘲讽还有杀戮的兴奋。

“Hello，Brother。”

男人握着手枪站在那里，血浆的殷红是这幅画面最惊艳的调色品，他站的优雅挺直连头发都没有一丝凌乱，像一个军人更像一个舞蹈家，那永远的一身素白无情而乖张，仿佛粘附在他的皮肤上浸透到他的灵魂里，他咧开嘴笑着，周身弥漫着死亡的迷人气息，Snake Eyes有一瞬间的呆愣，他一时无法把面前的男人和那晚同他身体交缠的男人联系到一起，他的呼吸开始急促，心跳开始加速，那个该死的药效应该已经消失了，可是他却控制不住刹那间蒸腾而起的性欲。肉欲与死亡都同样令人战栗，Storm Shadow将这两者完美地融合到了一起，他们彼此都拥有的那病态的兽性，Snake Eyes将其囚禁在正义之下深深地埋葬，而他的兄弟却任由这杀意铺天盖地，反到有种残忍的魅力。

那个被废掉四肢的可怜科学家如同失去翅膀的苍蝇在地上悲惨地喘息，发现来者并不是援军的事实更是让他绝望地哀叫，Snake Eyes在面具后皱起了眉头，他往前走了几步，原本持刀对着Storm Shadow的两名红衣忍者转而把刀对着他。

看来Storm Shadow并不是被俘虏，而是故意借着机会打入敌人内部。

“你一个人？”Storm Shadow问，地上的科学家已经失去了威胁性，他朝红衣忍者走过去准备拿回自己的刀具。

Snake Eyes摇了摇头，伸出手想比手势，被Storm Shadow打断了：“我知道你来干嘛，于其浪费力气跟我比手语不如先把这两个家伙解决掉。”

Snake Eyes点了点头，飞镖和子弹几乎同时射出，两个红衣忍者一声不响地倒在了地上。

“你不赞美下我丝毫没有退步的枪法么。”Storm Shadow随口一说，扔掉手枪把散落在地上的双刀和刃具包挂回身上，短刃也插回了绑腿里。

Snake Eyes沉寂了一会儿，然后朝他比出一个大拇指，这回换做Storm Shadow愣住了。

他围着Snake Eyes转了一圈，挑了挑眉毛说道：“你真是那个毫无幽默细胞的Snake Eyes？我那个让人生厌的哑巴兄弟？”他一把抓掉黑忍者的面罩，看了看男人的金发和脸上的痣，“G.I.Joe的变态科技真的开发出了仿真复制人？”

Snake Eyes面无表情看着前方的眼神因为他的话落到Storm Shadow的脸上，觉得没什么意思的Storm Shadow把手上的面罩塞回Snake Eyes的怀里。刚准备转身，一个力道施加到他的身上，Storm Shadow眼前一花，Snake Eyes的脸贴了上来吻住了他的嘴唇，他手上的刀也抵住了Snake Eyes的脖子。

Snake Eyes揽住他的肩膀，一只手放在他的脑后，他的刀挤在两人的身体之间，Snake Eyes前倾的动作使刀锋划开了紧身衣的布料，Storm Shadow竟然有些担心自己会不小心割断Snake Eyes的喉咙，以至于他松开了握刀的手，刀掉到地上发出清脆的声响，Storm Shadow被那声音惊的一震，不敢相信自己做了什么，他推推Snake Eyes的胸膛，对方用力贴着他的嘴，从手心传来激烈的心跳，这些都让Storm Shadow回想起了纽约放纵的一晚。

像是要确认什么一般，Storm Shadow微微分开嘴唇，Snake Eyes并没有立刻把舌头伸进来，而是含住他的唇瓣缓慢地给了他一个非常温柔的吻，这让Storm Shadow确定了Snake Eyes并未被残留的药物所控制，于是他伸手给了对方的肚子一拳。

Snake Eyes放开他，背过身把面具重新戴好，Storm Shadow气闷，但也习惯了Snake Eyes隐藏起自己，他没有像往常一样开口讥讽，Snake Eyes发现这是一个封住Storm Shadow嘴巴的好办法。

Storm Shadow捡起地上的刀走到不断哼哼地科学家身边，举起刀正要落下，被Snake Eyes挡下了。

（他还有用处。）Snake Eyes朝他比划。

Storm Shadow盯着Snake Eyes半晌放下了举刀的手，Snake Eyes以为对方听进了他的话便松开了钳制，谁知Storm Shadow顺着垂下的力道手腕一沉刀尖刺穿了法国男人的肝脏，男人惨叫一声，严重失血的脸白中泛青。

“他还不会马上死，有什么尽快问吧，但愿他能看得懂你的比划。”Storm Shadow冷哼一声，收起刀也不理Snake Eyes的反应举步就朝外走去。

Snake Eyes看着男人因肝脏破裂即将缓慢地死去，心底泛起浓浓地无力感，早知如此还不如让Storm Shadow给他一个痛快，他不是什么圣人，同样也无法认同这种残忍，Snake Eyes抽出自己的刀给仰躺在地上簌簌发抖的可怜男人最后的解脱。

他的刀上还留着几滴男人的血丝，他追上Storm Shadow挡在他面前，这个方向并不是离开的路而是通往存放资料的研究室，Snake Eyes举着带血的长刀一动不动地与Storm Shadow对持。

“让开。”Storm Shadow冷淡地开口，“你有你的任务，我也有我的。”

（你的目标已经死了。）Snake Eyes朝他快速比着手势。

“你以为我不知道那个红发女人是法国政府的情报人员？”Storm Shadow冷笑着说，“我对政府之间的勾当没有任何兴趣，我也不想要保卫这个世界，我没有你那么伟大，Bother，即使我的委托人死了，但是任务就是任务，我必须要完成它，无论挡在我面前的人是谁。”

Snake Eyes还是没有动，而Storm Shadow对他的兄弟从来就欠缺一份耐心，他拔出背后的双刀迎了上去，无论过程是什么，他和Snake Eyes最终总是要兵刃相向。他习惯了对他的兄弟保持着仇恨，即使他们的关系已经有了细微的改变，但是多年来累积的恨与嫉妒并不会因此消散多少，他从来不懂什么是爱，没有人教过他这些，他也从来没有体会过这些，他的人生舞台是由无数的杀戮背叛破坏和恨意堆积起来，他站在金字塔的顶端感受到的只有刺骨的冰寒，这座日积月累的坚固堡垒不是一个Snake Eyes能够轻易瓦解的。

Storm Shadow承认Snake Eyes永远是他生命中的弱点，他身体内所有复杂感情的病原体，但这个微小的力量根本就无法填补他心里的缺失。名为Snake Eyes的病毒缓慢地在他的身体里成长，蚕食着他破败的心脏，不管他对他的兄弟举起多少次刀，说出多么残酷的话语，他终究无法彻底将他抹去。

这是场不带杀意的比拼，和那次Cobra冰下基地的打斗完全不同，但同样也不是什么哥俩好的切磋，在Cobra的冰下基地，Snake Eyes刺穿他的身体，他拔出那把刺刃向后坠入海里，他看到他的兄弟跪在那里注视着他的坠落，他看不到Snake Eyes的表情，包围着他的冰冷海水麻痹了他的感官，他却从中体会到前所未有的快意，他今生注定了要下地狱，而他一定会拉着他的兄弟一起！

Storm Shadow举起的双刀有了不同的意义，不再是单纯的仇恨，如果没有Snake Eyes，Storm Shadow将是强大的危险的漠视一切的，正因为Snake Eyes的存在，给这个纯白色的幽灵赋予了一点点地人性。

他们在狭小的走廊里打斗，用上了所有的能力，他们所处的空间，墙壁上钉满了飞镖和弹孔造成的小洞，甚至还有拳头打出的凹坑，来回的刀锋在墙上和彼此的身上留下切口，都是些不致命的皮肉伤。

这场打斗的目的是为何已经不重要了，剩下的只是单纯的不服输的较劲，Snake Eyes喜欢Storm Shadow沉浸在刀光里的眼神，那双黑色的眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光芒，如同独立存在的活物，溢满了对力量的渴求，随时都会滴出水来。

这样的Storm Shadow叫他不可抗拒，性感绝伦，这些情绪总是伴随着愧疚一起涌上Snake Eyes的心头，他与他的师兄站在天平的两个极端，Storm Shadow从来不带立场对规则视若罔闻，他是一个存在于教条制度之外的变数，而Snake Eyes背负了太多的枷锁，对政府，对国家，对岚影，他们犹如太极的黑白两面，注定纠缠却无法相融。

这场耗尽心力的角逐就是两人彼此拉扯的最好证明，他们都在不停争斗，以求寻找一个能够并立而存的平衡点。

Snake Eyes格挡下Storm Shadow的又一个正面劈斩，耳朵里的通讯耳机传出留守在车里的程序员的声音： _“Roadblock，Snake Eyes，有两拨大部队正在朝你们逼近。”_

Roadblock的声音接着传出来： _“Snake，你在干什么，带着Storm Shadow速度撤离到安全地带，该死，我们被包围了！我让Jinx过去和你们汇合，这边还有Flint和Jaye。”_

Storm Shadow不会给Snake Eyes解释的时间，手中的武士刀一下快过一下，一下重过一下，带着张狂的笑意，Snake Eyes在这看似永无止尽的刀刃相撞中逐渐感到疲乏，Storm Shadow的刀从右侧砍过来Snake Eyes不得不反转手臂接下一击，强大的冲击力震的他手腕发麻，这是一个太过明显的疏漏，Storm Shadow趁机用另一只手打向他的手腕，迫使Snake Eyes弃掉了手里的长刀。

没有喘息的时间，Storm Shadow的刀再次挥过来，Snake Eyes迅速向后翻跃，刀尖擦过他的面罩划开一道缺口，他稳住身体抽出两把金属长棍握在手里，从金属接口处弹出两柄三刃刀。Storm Shadow认得这个武器，他胸口的旧伤此时像火烧一样的疼起来，他把Snake Eyes逼到了这个地步，他分不清楚自己是伤心还是欢喜。

Snake Eyes使用三刃刀的技巧显然比武士刀好多了，改良过的金属长柄比长刀更容易挡下Storm Shadow的攻击。

Storm Shadow的刀碰撞上Snake Eyes的金属柄发出刺耳的摩擦声，他凑近Snake Eyes说道：“你应该多磨练下你的刀技，Brother，才不至于让你背上的家族长刀成为无用的装饰品。”

Snake Eyes一个用力前顶使两人分开，Storm Shadow动了动握刀的手腕，再次朝Snake Eyes冲过去，他侧头避开Snake Eyes直刺过来的三刃刀，横劈过去的长刀绕过Snake Eyes的脖子往他身后砍去，另一只握刀的手按住Snake Eyes的肩膀，两人顺着他劈砍的力道像跳舞一样快速地转了一圈对调了位置，Snake Eyes转身的瞬间看到了被Storm Shadow割断喉咙的红衣忍者跪着倒下来。

Storm Shadow细微的喘息声隔着面罩传进Snake Eyes的耳朵里，他们的姿势如同一个暧昧的拥抱，此时此刻Snake Eyes比任何时候都更渴望亲吻他的兄弟，但他只是稍微拉开两人的距离歪着头将带着面罩的部分轻轻碰了碰Storm Shadow的嘴唇。

Storm Shadow愣了一下然后笑了，推开Snake Eyes回身接下红衣忍者们迎上来的攻击，Snake Eyes也加入了战局，他们被大批的红衣忍者从走廊两端包抄，两人背靠着背面朝不同的方向，恐怕这是第一次他们放心地把背后交到对方的手上。

先前的打斗耗费了不少的体力，成群结队的红衣忍者虽然不是他们的对手，但是轮番的车轮战仍是不堪重负，敌人溅出的血液在Storm Shadow的白衣上绘出成片的红花，浓郁地血腥气息布满了吸入肺里的每一口空气，他们踩在尸体上不断砍倒新扑上来的敌人，就在此时，Storm Shadow的前方传来子弹扫射的声音，Jinx拿着轻型机枪扫开一条血路朝他们奔过来。

女忍者一边跑一边把背在背上的两把枪分别扔给Storm Shadow和他背后的Snake Eyes，面对大部队枪械确实比冷兵器拥有更好的战斗力，女忍者擦过Storm Shadow身边看了他一眼，随后立刻奔向Snake Eyes，Storm Shadow想说些什么，但最后还是闭上了嘴，他回身看了一眼黑忍者的背影，把机枪甩倒背上，用双刀砍倒了还试图站起来的残存敌人，头也不回地朝研究室的方向跑过去。

他用肩膀撞开通往安全梯的门，撑住楼梯的把手连跳带滑的往下移动，他的时间不多，Snake Eyes马上就会解决掉剩下的红衣忍者然后追过来，他不需要依靠三维立体地图，红发女人交托给他任务的那天起他就把这栋科研楼研究的一清二楚，他比G.I.JOE更清楚移动黑洞武器的另一半资料存放在了哪里，他穿过倒满红衣忍者的走廊，不忘用刀解决几个挣扎着阻挡他的伤员，他看到研究室的门前堵着几个人，是Roadblock和Flint正开枪射击从另一头过来的敌人，他举起枪帮他们解决了几个，以表示他是前来帮忙的。

“怎么就你一个人，Snake呢？”大个子上下扫视了Storm Shadow一眼，他素来干净整洁的装扮此时血污遍布，可见另一边的情况也同样惨烈。

“他马上就会过来。”Storm Shadow说，穿过他们直接走进了研究室里面，Lady Jaye正在一排电脑前敲敲打打还不断和车上的后援通话，Storm Shadow走到她背后，看到屏幕上闪烁着输入密码的画面。

“让我来吧。”他挤到Lady Jaye身边，“我知道密码。”Jaye疑惑地看着他，Storm Shadow尽量让自己看上去充满真诚语气焦虑，“我们没有太多时间，Cobra的军队随时都会赶到。”

Jaye犹豫再三还是侧过了身子把位置让给了Storm Shadow，他迅速上前敲打着键盘输入了早已背熟的一连串符号，就在他要按下回车的瞬间，Snake Eyes从门外冲进来一把抱住他滚到了地上，背上的机枪搁得他生疼，他用力蹬开Snake Eyes爬起来朝电脑跑过去，剩下的人一时之间不明白到底发生了什么事情，都站着没有动作，Storm Shadow撑住台子的边缘，Snake Eyes再次扑上来阻止他，两人靠着台子打了起来，Storm Shadow扔掉背上的机枪，枪械的绳索妨碍了他的动作，他拔出背后的刀，被Snake Eyes一记重拳打歪了脸，牙齿磕破了嘴里的软肉，Storm Shadow歪着头吐出一口血，他曲起腿朝Snake Eyes的下腹就是一脚，黑忍者没有被他这脚踹飞，反而抓住他握刀的手，他的头发被汗水浸湿垂落到眼睛上，让Storm Shadow感到不适，但他无暇去顾及这些，他尝试用左手去按回车，被Snake Eyes挥开阻止，他趁对方分神的瞬间使劲扯过被Snake Eyes抓住的手往下一沉，借着刀柄戳在了键盘的回车上。

顿时整栋大楼响起了震耳的警报声，红色的光晕从墙上的警报器里射出来在房间四处旋转，所有的显示屏全部暗了下去只剩下一个鲜红的倒计时在一秒秒地跳动。

“你到底干了什么？Storm Shadow！”Jaye一把推开白忍者徒劳无功地在灰暗的键盘上敲打，“该死的，全都失灵了。”

Storm Shadow转过身一颤一颤地笑出声：“别那么激动，我只是完成我自己的任务。”

“我就说不应该相信这个家伙！”Flint站在门口把枪对准了Storm Shadow。

Storm Shadow摊了摊手说道：”我从没说过我是站在G.I.Joe这边的，事实上连那个法国政府的情报员都不是站在政府的那一边。”他做了一个讥讽的表情继续说道，“你们以为我能自己编出自毁程序的密码？”

Roadblock走过来压低了Flint的枪口：“你果然是个该死的变数，Storm Shadow。”

Storm Shadow对此则是一笑而过：“你们最好马上撤离，这栋楼就要变成一堆废墟了。”

“走吧，还愣着干什么！”大块头挥了挥手。

“我们就这么放过他了？”Flint收起枪，“起码要把他带回基地吧。”

Roadblock挑了挑眉：“如果你想我们全部死在这里，你可以现在去抓他。”

Flint闭上了嘴，转身跟着Roadblock走了出去，Jaye朝Snake Eyes比了一个手势后跟上两人的脚步，Roadblock的声音从走廊外面隐约地传过来，是在呼叫Jinx撤离到安全的地方。

“你还不走？”Storm Shadow靠在台子的边缘拨开垂到眼睛的头发对站立在一边的Snake Eyes说道。

Snake Eyes指了指门外，（跟我走。）

“我拒绝，我不会去PIT。”Storm Shadow盯着周围屏幕上不断跳跃的数字，“还有1分钟。”他说，“你们得到这半份资料也是永久封存起来，毁了它并不算让你们的任务失败。”Storm Shadow顿了顿，发现自己竟然在试图向Snake Eyes解释什么，他沉默了一会儿才继续说，“这种东西于其封存不如让它彻底消失。”

巨大的爆炸声响起来，整栋楼都在剧烈的晃动，Storm Shadow撑住台子的边缘稳住身体，此刻才感到涌上来的疲乏，他想他是时候给自己放一个长假了，他有些想念南半球怡人的小岛和海风，他朝Snake Eyes靠近了一些，又一次剧烈的震动伴随着爆炸声袭过来，他勉强稳住自己的身体走到Snake Eyes的面前。

“你该走了。”

Snake Eyes不知道自己在期待什么，他被脚下的地板晃的站不住，他看着朝自己走过来的男人有冲动伸出手把他拉近自己，Storm Shadow盯着对方的面罩，上面有一道他划开的缺口，露出里面苍白的皮肤，他酿跄着贴近对方，近如一个吻的距离……

他就这样看了Snake Eyes一会儿，然后转身朝窗边跑去，玻璃已经被接二连三的爆炸震碎，他跨上窗台回头朝他的兄弟微笑着说道：“再见，Brother。”

Snake Eyes追到窗边，白色的身影已经消失在窜出的火光和浓烟里，他脚下的地板开始倾斜，头顶的混凝土也成块地掉下来，Snake Eyes想也没有想跟着跳出了窗口，他朝前方的树射出连着绳子的金属勾，借着力道稳稳地落到了地上。

浓烟把他的视野完全淹没了，他从口袋里掏出手机打开，显示屏上那个奋力跳跃着的绿色小光点正不断地朝前移动着。

Snake Eyes朝绿色光点离去的方向看去，只看见一片灰蒙。

再见，Brother。

Snake Eyes在心里轻轻地说道。

我们还会再见。

End (And That's all?)


End file.
